Found On The Street
by klaineismylife
Summary: Kurt is walking home from work one day when he finds a hybrid man, his age, on the streets. What will he do and how will these two effect the others life's? Will their pasts get in the way of happiness? Rating may change! Some angst. Puppy!Blaine T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This was a one shot prompt from Tumblr (klaineruntheworld) but after a request will be turned into a series of one shots revolving around this.**

**Puppy!Blaine **

**Would you prefer him to be dog or human form?**

**I own nothing.**

**D x**

**Edit: After a decision to make Blaine a human form I've edited this to make it fit the rest of the story.**

* * *

Kurt's day was not going as he'd hoped. It wasn't a bad day per say but he'd had better to say the least. It didn't help that he was walking home without his umbrella and it was raining cats and dogs outside – whatever that phrase meant! He'd just made it out of the crowded area when he heard a high pitched noise coming from down the alley way he was walking past. Usually he'd have had his ear phones in but he didn't want to risk it in this rain.

He'd stopped where he was and listened out, hearing it again he stepped further into the alley pulling his coat around him tighter. As he walked further he heard it again, a howl almost. He saw an old box lying on the ground next to some bins. He saw movement within the box and heard the howl again. He knew something was in that box and he knew he had to help it. It would die if he left it there.

He rushed over to the box and crouched down next to it. He slowly removed the lid of the large box and prepared himself to what he would find. Inside was a...a surely not!? It was a human! It was curled in a ball still howling. The man, he'd realised now, was curled up soaking wet clothes and hair black curly hair falling everywhere. The man looked at Kurt, finally realising he was there and Kurt was met with the most dazzling hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Kurt knew something was different about the man but he couldn't put his finger on it. He reached down to stroke it; taking in the cuts he could see along his body and couldn't help but gasp at them.

"p-please d-don't h-hurt me" the man whispered.

Kurt was shocked at first. Then it clicked. He was a hybrid, the eyes and face were too animal like, he should have realised sooner. it made sense now,

"Shhh, it's okay I don't want to hurt you, i want to help you" Kurt soothed. He didn't see a rejection from the man so reached back into the box and softly stroked his ears, knowing from what he'd read online that hybrids liked this. "Can I pick you up?" Kurt asked, not wanting to offend the man.

The hybrid simply nodded and Kurt gently scooped him into his arms, the man nuzzling into him as if by instinct. He felt him start to pull back so he returned to stoking down his back to re-assure him.

"You got a name sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"B-Blaine...my names Blaine"

"Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt. Now it's raining pretty badly and those cuts look nasty, how about I take you to my apartment and we clean you up?"

He felt Blaine nod into his chest so he unbuttoned his coat and pulled Blaine against his shirt. Blaine had wrapped himself around Kurt when he'd lifted him so it was easier wrapping the coat around them both and staring the walk back to his apartment. He felt the shivers from Blaine calm slightly as they walked, he smiled at this.

As they got inside, Kurt took Blaine from his coat, helping him done before hanging it up and taking off his shoes. He helped Blaine into the living room. Placing the scared looking puppy hybrid on the sofa he said "I'm just going to get changed and get some stuff to clean you up, I'll be right back" and with that he was gone.

He put on sweats and an old t-shirt before grabbing his first aid kit , a towel and a change of clothes and returning to Blaine in the living room. He saw the puppy sat on the floor not the sofa where he'd left him.

"You could have stayed on the sofa Blaine"

"I-I can?"

"Of course"

He pulled the stunned man onto the sofa and began to dry him gently. He felt Blaine rub into the towel, revelling in the feeling of the warmth on his body again. When he was fully dry Kurt took a closer look at Blaine's scratches that ran form his head down to the tip of his tail. Humming a tune softly he took the wipes out of his first aid kit and began to clean them and get the dirt out. He rubbed Blaine's head gently to distract from the obvious pain he was in. Kurt worked quickly so he would be out of pain as soon as possible. He didn't know why but this hybrid had had a big impact on him in such a short time. Kurt wanted to know his story and make him feel good all at once. no man should be treated like this.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded. "So I'm guessing you have nowhere to go so, i know we just met, but stay with me. I couldn't bare to think of you out there alone."

Blaine wagged hesitantly. "Is that a yes?" Kurt hoped.

"Yes" Blaine confirmed. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine so he was lying his head in his lap, relaxing against the sofa back. He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair in an attempt to make him feel safe. He noticed after a while the puppy was snoring in his lap. He didn't know what the future held but he was excited to find out, nervous too.

Kurt looked down at the human lay on his lap. That's what Blaine was, a human. He'd be dealt a bad fate and boy did Kurt know about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is more of a filler chapter to see the relationship grow between them and show how they react around each other. **

**If you have anything you want to see review and let me know!**

**D x**

* * *

Kurt hadn't over had a hybrid in his life. He never used the weird owned, it didn't feel right. They were humans. Sure, he sometimes referred to them as 'puppy' or 'kitty' or any other hybrids he came across but he didn't mean it in a degrading way. If he was hones, he'd always been jealous of them. They were different in a way Kurt wanted. He'd always been seen as different but not in a good way, hybrids were equal to him but he would love to be one someday. If he was being honest, Blaine was one of the more animal featured hybrids he'd seen which is why it had taken him longer to realise he was a hybrid.

When he'd found Blaine yesterday all he thought was this poor man has been thrown out on the streets. Carrying him home, he might as well have been carrying a real puppy. He was short surer but he was so skinny, not healthy skinny, starved skinny. Kurt didn't know what he'd been through but he wanted to help the man, befriend him, and be there for him. Right now Blaine was asleep in Kurt's bed. After he'd fallen asleep last night on Kurt he'd carried him to his bed and he'd immediately curled himself into a ball. Kurt spent the night on the floor next to him. It was partly out of respect but not wanting to leave him alone as he'd noticed how scared he was.

When he'd woken up he'd checked on the still sleeping man before showering and changing. He was just making coffee when he heard the door creak open and a sleepy Blaine coming out of his room scratching his ear.

"Good morning Blaine" Kurt smiled

"Good morning Kurt. Thank you for letting me stay the night, it was kind of you"

"Don't be silly. I wasn't going to leave you out on the streets and don't even think about trying to get back out there. If you have nowhere else to go you'll stay here but I'm not letting you stay on the streets. I know you don't know me but nobody should be on the streets Blaine. We're all equal on this world in my eyes" Kurt said firmly but gently.

Blaine stood for a moment, contemplating what he'd just been told. He'd never been treated like this before. Sure he'd never had a bad bringing up in homes per say. His time on the streets had done more damage to him.

"t-thakyou Kurt. I'd love to stay" Blaine said shyly.

"Good. Now how about some breakfast?" Kurt carried on.

Kurt made them some waffles as Blaine sat on the stool opposite and learned more about the man he was now living with. He learnt that Kurt was gay to which he admitted he was too. This was a relief for both of them. Blaine had always worried. Being a hybrid was bad enough but a gay one too was never good. Kurt told Blaine that he grew up in Ohio which he replied that he had too which surprised both men. He told Blaine about his dad, his mom and his step mom carol and he son Finn. He gave a brief history of his life over breakfast, glee club and singing and his job at vogue.

It turned out they had a lot in common. They both loved fashion singing and coffee. As it was a Saturday Kurt suggested they get things they would need to make the guest room more Blaine's. Even though Blaine insisted it would be okay Kurt was having none of it. He showed Blaine the bathroom and laid out some of his older clothes he hoped would fit.

"Kurt?" Blaine called walking to the living room. His hair was now curly and clean on his head, his ear poking out of the top and flicked up. Dressed in a hoodie and some jeans that Kurt had chosen for their casual outing.

"Yes?"

"Do, do you have a hat i could wear?" Blaine asked meekly.

"Erm, yes probably, can i ask why?" Kurt asked confused.

"I don't want to go out with my ears showing"

"Oh I'm sorry honey, of course let me go find you one"

Kurt felt horrible. He should have realised the shy man wouldn't want to be on display in public. Blaine however was happy Kurt had understood and was blushing at the term of endearment from Kurt. Once Blaine had Kurt's beanie hat on they were ready to go. Taking the tube into the shopping district Kurt loved Blaine panicked slightly. He didn't like being around all these people. When he was on the streets he stuck to alley ways and away from large crowds.

Luckily for both of them Kurt noticed the discomfort and without thinking reached for Blaine's hand and held it tightly. Although he panicked at first Blaine was surprisingly soothed by Kurt's hand. It was a foreign concept for Blaine, being this comfortable around someone when he'd know him for less than a day. The thing was, something about it just felt so right so he went with it.

When they finally got off the tube Blaine was calmer, the streets around here were quieter and he revelled in that.

"Right, I'm a pro shopper. All i need to know is colours you love"

When Kurt didn't get an answer quickly he looked Blaine in the eyes. "Blaine?"

"I, i don't really remember Kurt, I'm sorry" Blaine felt bad for not remembering his own favourite colour. "Being on the streets i forgot the little things and focused on well...surviving."

"Ah well, we'll just have to re-find all these things won't we!" Kurt chirped, pulling Blaine towards the shops. They looked all around; they looked at quilt covers, pictures, furniture and a lot more. It was far past lunch when they'd finished. It had been a while as Blaine had spent a long time to give an opinion.

"Shall we find a cafe and get something to eat?" Kurt asked Blaine leaving the final shop.

"Is, is there any chance i could go ho-back to yours instead?" Blaine mumbled hopefully

"Sure, but I'll come with you, I just thought you might like to eat out"

"It's just my ears and tail, they're starting to cramp" Blaine blushed.

"Let's get you home them" Kurt smiled understanding now.

When they finally walked in the door Blaine threw off the hat. He started the scratch his ear but couldn't get the right spot. Once Kurt had put the things they'd bought away he found Blaine still trying to reach that spot on his ears.

"Do you want a hand?" Kurt asked nervously. He didn't want to scare Blaine off or make him feel uncomfortable by asking.

"i-if you don't mind. You don't have to. I know I'm disgusting"

"WOH. No Blaine." He pulled Blaine on the sofa and sat down next to him. "You are not by any means disgusting okay! You're funny and kind and...You're...you're beautiful Blaine"

Blaine just blushed rather than replying he pulled Kurt into a hug. He wanted to say everything his words couldn't and he knew the power of physical contact after you'd been alone.

See Blaine was quite smart and attentive. He picked up on things easily that were often hidden, much like he'd seen Kurt do these past 24 hours. He could tell Kurt had been alone for a while and he was honoured he could help keep him company.

The sensitive moment of the two men wrapped in each other's arms, taking each other in, when Blaine's twitch returned to his ear. He pulled a hand from around Kurt and started scratching. He felt Kurt chuckle and put a hand softly over Blaine's. Blaine removed his hand and let Kurt scratch his ear for him. Kurt's hands were magic as they reached his itch straight away.

After pulling away complete and settling in some comfier clothes they ordered some tea and just sat talking. Blaine opened up about his earlier life, his first owner and he changed the topic to musicals when things got hard for him to talk about. If Kurt noticed he said nothing.

After a night of scratching and talking from Blaine they headed to bed but just before they said goodnight Kurt said. "If you think you're getting away with those flees Blainey you've got another think coming" and with a wink he went to bed.


	3. Revelatiosn and Flea's

**A/N**

**This is nice and long!**

**Thankyou to all of you who favourite/followed/reviewed tyhis story! It means a lot and helped me want to keep writing! -cyber hugs-**

**The plot line is mine, the laptop called I wrote on is mine, nothing else is.**

**Anything you want to see, let me know.**

**Warnings: mentions of death. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt woke before Blaine again the next morning and didn't waste any time in throwing some clothes on and going to the shop and picking up flee shampoo. He knew Blaine had flees and as much as he liked Blaine he didn't want flea's in his house. He picked up an anti allergy one before heading straight back home.

It was weird how much Blaine had affected Kurt's life in the past two days. A normal Sunday for Kurt would have involved him in sweats until he could be bothered to get showered and doing all the work he'd put off prior. He led a rather boring life at the weekends when Rachel had performances. Usually he and his best friend would do something at the weekend, just for a few hours. Unfortunatly, for him at least, Rachel was currently doing a performance of funny girl on Broadway so she had no time anymore. Kurt was please for his friend but he did miss her, their once a week coffee wasn't cutting it for him anymore, he was loenly.

That was until Blaine. Even knowing now, on his way home through the quite streets, that someone was going to be there when he got home. Knowing he wouldn't have to spend the day alone again. It made Kurt feel better. That was the thing about Blaine. He made Kurt feel good again. Sure he knew little about the hybrid but he knew he was kind and he seemed to like Kurt. That's all Kurt wanted, someone to like him, be there, a friend.

* * *

When he unlocked the door to the little 3rd floor flat he was hit by his favourite smell. Coffee. He knew i meant Blaine was awake and was glad because he didn't want to have to wake him in order to get him de-flea'd.

"Morning Blaine" Kurt smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hi, you're back" Blaine exclaimed shyly.

"Yer sorry I wasn't here when you woke up i had to pick something up from the shop"

"Oh Yer"

"Yup, got something for that itch of yours" Kurt winked.

Blaine groaned but didn't say anything against it. "Okay, breakfast first?" Blaine almost pleaded.

Kurt giggled and nodded. They got to work on coffee and toast with polite chat about how they slept and the weather. Even if they had got on well, they were still practically strangers so conversation was sometimes awkward, especially with neither wanting to overstep the mark. After a quite breakfast Kurt went to run a bath and Blaine sulked on the sofa.

* * *

Blaine hated fleas. They made him itchy and the bites hurt when he scratched them but mostly – he hated the baths that came with them. They soap smelt horrible and it always left his hair matted. He thought about hiding but then remembered when he'd done that at his old house. It had ended in his owner getting hurt and Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt, not ever.

So when Kurt came back Blaine sulked into the bathroom and began to take his bath. Kurtz bathroom was beautiful. The tiles where pale blue and the decor matched. The bath had intricately decorated legs and lifted high at both sides. Blaine would have been able to appreciate the bathroom more if it wasn't for the awful stench of the flee shampoo and the itching all over his body.

He slowly undressed, putting it off for along as he could before slowly lowering himself into the bath. Being a dog hybrid Blaine actually loved the water so it was refreshing to be in a bath again. It wasn't long before the cuts on his body began to sting though. They still hadn't had time to heal and although the water was probably cleaning them, it wasn't a nice experience. He washed down his legs and is arms and his entire front easily. Then he realised, how was he going to do his back? He couldn't reach all over and...Oh dear...he was going to have to ask Kurt wasn't he.

He couldn't do that! It would be awkward and embarrassing. He tired and tried to reach, thrashing around in the bath when he was interrupted.  
"Blaine? You okay in there?" Kurt called worried.

_Damn, he must have heard me _Blaine thought. "Erm..." there was no point lying, he wasn't going to be able to do it alone. "Not exactly, could you help me?" he asked nervously.

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Could you come in here a second" Blaine blushed.

Kurt entered the bathroom, worried about Blaine and saw him in the bath looking sheepish.

"What's up hon?"

"I can't reach my back, could you, erm, could you wash it for me?"

"Oh sweetie of course i will" Kurt smiled and Blaine missed the blush on his cheeks.

Kurt took the sponge of the side of the bath and squeezed on some of the shampoo, rubbing it in until it foamed. He got Blaine to lean forwards and began to rub it in circular movements down Blaine's back. As he lathered the hybrids back the tension began to leave and he relaxed under Kurt's touch. Kurt was nearly done covering his back in soap when he was sprayed with water. He was about to talk when it happened so he began choking on the water.

"Oh my god Kurt I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed.

When Kurt got his breath back he replied. "It's okay! What was that?" Kurt asked confused as to why he was now dripping wet.

"I, err, it felt good when you were rubbing my back and i wasn't think and i started to wag" Blaine mumbled. Kurt giggled at this revelation.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. How about we clean you off and go relax on the sofa for a while?" Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded at this so Kurt took the cup form the side of the bath and ran warm water done Blaine's back washing the suds off.

"There, all clean. I'll leave you and that waggy tail to get dressed and find a film" Kurt smiled leaving Blaine to get dressed and going to his extensive DVD collection and finding a few for Blaine top choose from. He didn't know what Blaine liked so he'd let him choose.

* * *

He replied to a few texts he'd gotten and when he was done Blaine had come to join him.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked him when he was sat next to him.

"Yes thank you" Blaine smiles.

They choose to watch Matilda and watch in a comfortable silence until Blaine flinches when a girl with blonde hair is talking to Matilda. Kurt feels Blaine go stiff next to him and pauses the TV, "you okay sweetie?" he asks quietly not wanting to scare Blaine.

Blaine shakes his head, not taking his eyes of the TV where the girls face is frozen. "Want to talk about it?" Kurt asks on a whim. He's surprised when Blaine nods his head, expecting his request to be shot down. Happy Blaine's accepted he takes on of Blaine's hands and asks "want me to turn it off?"

"C-can we go sit in my r-room?" Blaine whispers. Kurt is surprised to hear Blaine call it his room for the first time.

"Sure honey, whatever makes you comfortable" Kurt assures him.

Blaine surprises Kurt again when he tightens his hand around Kurt's and almost drags him to the room and onto the bed. They sit cross legged facing each other. Blaine not letting goes of Kurt's hand and Kurt now running his thumb over Blaine's fingers in a soothing notion. After an unknown amount of time Blaine broke the silence.

* * *

"Okay, i guess it's time you learnt what got me here. As you know i was born at the shelter in Ohio and i first lived with Misha and Gary until i was 9 when they couldn't look after me anymore because Gary lost his job and they had to move. That was a really hard time for me as you can imagine. I went to the shelter for a while until a boy my age named Tommy took me home. He and his parents were pretty nice. Tommy and I became really good friends, i think his parents were happy he had a friends. Whether they were happy it was with a hybrid or not, I'm not sure. But, erm, when he got older, T-Tommy and he went to middle school the people there weren't too happy he had a hybrid, or that i was treated so well. His dad was all about image so when he found out about what they were saying at school he applied for a transfer to San-Fran and back to the shelter i went. I stayed there for 2 years this time. Everybody was snapping up the littler children because they were cuter"

"Finally when i was 13 a lady named *gulp* named Susan adopted me. She was in her 60's and her husband had passed away. Although she had grandchildren she was lonely during the week and wanted a companion. She got a hybrid because she wasn't in a physical state to walk a dog twice a day every day. She was amazing. She gave me my own room, was kind to me, and even taught me to read and write. I had a good knowledge of the world by this point but i wasn't book smart. I'd never been to school, even though some in Ohio vocally allowed hybrids Gary and Misha couldn't afford it and Tommy's parents didn't want me going. By the time i was with Susan it was too late. She was a retired teacher so for three hours a day she would teach me. She taught me a lot, not just the basics, but to read and play music. She gave me pretty much everything i wanted. She even taught me how to text and gave me a phone!"

By this time Blaine had tears running down his cheeks. Kurt didn't know if Blaine had even noticed but he could sit by and watch Blaine cry like that. He moved to the head board of the bed and gently lowered Blaine down until he was lay with his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt began to run his fingers through Blaine's curls as he continued.

"All she asked of me was to help around the house and look presentable. With everything she was giving me i was more than happy to do this for her. Unfortunately it wasn't as heavenly as it sounds. He daughter and her husband weren't very...accepting of me. Being a hybrid or being gay. When they came to visit her at the weekends with the children I'd have to hide in my room or they'd put me outside. Of course Susan tried to stop them but they weren't the kind of people to be messed with. One of her grandchildren, they looked just like the girl in the film. When i saw the girl, it just all came rushing back to me. If i was ever upset than she's make us hot choclate and let me curl up with her whilst she stoked my hair...a lot like this really. She bought me toys too! I got a squeaker and a tug rope and she loved to play with me. Then it all went wrong"

Blaine tightened himself around Kurt.

"I woke up to hear her shouting form her room. I rushed to find her red in the face and in pain. I called the ambulance like she'd taught me and when they came they wouldn't let me go with her. I kissed her cheek and told her to feel better. At 16 I'd been sheltered from this kind of thing so in little Blaine's head everything was going to be okay. I wasn't. Her daughter came by later that day and told I...told me she wasn't going to make it. They kicked me out, told me i had 5 minutes to be gone. I ran, packed a few things and ran. I tried over and over to get into the hospital to see her but they wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let me in Kurt"

By this point Blaine's words were barely understandable. The room had a dark air over it. Kurt's heart had broken at this story. Without thinking, he pulled Blaine's shaking body onto his lap and wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him close to his chest as he cried. Over and over Kurt heard Blaine repeat "they wouldn't let me in". Kurt rocked him as he cried, whispering soothing words to him and trying to calm Blaine.

It took a long time but finally Blaine calmed and his tail that had gone between his legs now lay flat on the bed.

"It's okay honey" Kurt said a final time.

"I want to tell you the rest, tell you how i got here but i cant today, I'm sorry"  
"shhh, don't worry about it honey, whenever you're ready, okay?"

Blaine just nodded into Kurt's chest before asking "will you sing to me?"

"Sure, any requests?" Kurt asked to which Blaine shook his head.

Kurt sang a beautiful acoustic version of defying gravity to Blaine softy. By the time he'd finished Blaine was snoring softly against his chest. Looking at the clock Kurt saw it was 4pm and he still had work to do and cook tea. He gently lay Blaine down on the bed next to where Kurt was lying and covered him in a soft blanket. As Blaine stirred Kurt hummed softly. When he was seteled again Kurt left the exhausted man to sleep.

* * *

Kurt felt more confident in who Blaine was. He knew the basic obviously: Blaine Devon Anderson, 23, Gay, Hybrid and originally Lima Ohio. To Kurt though that never meant much. Now he knew part of his back story, part of who he was. Part of what got him here today. It made Kurt feel closer to the man.

When Kurt thought back to the first night he found Blaine, he remembered him being scared Kurt would hurt him. What Blaine had told him so far gave Kurt no reason to why he'd said that. He figured Blaine's tale was far from over.

Then he thought of how he'd held Blaine, sure he's had to change his shirt because it had been soaked through with tears, but he's held him. Holding Blaine in his arms felt so right, so how it should be. Kurt didn't know what to do with this feeling but he liked it.

Finally, after turning off the TV, Kurt pulled out his work and started to do it. He hadn't done any this weekend and he needed to get it done for tomorrow. Luckily he only had to finfish off some sketches and it only took him half an hour. Looking for a distraction, seeing as Blaine was still asleep and it was too early for dinner, Kurt went and got some of the clothes he and Blaine had bought yesterday.

He remembered how uncomfortable Blaine had been in his jeans and how Blaine had had to bend his tail today to fit into the pjs. Kurt wanted to change that. He got his sewing machine and started working. He added a few more centimetres to one of the trouser legs so Blaine's tail could trail down his leg more comfortably. He did this with all his trousers accept the two pairs of pjs Blaine wasn't wearing. With these he made a slice just above where it curved for the ass and made a circular hole which he stitched off. That way Blaine could wear his tail out comfortably. He hoped this would make Blaine more comfortable.

* * *

When this was done it was half six so he started to make dinner. He was just going to wake Blaine to tell him the steak was ready when said hybrids door opened and he emerged, face still blotchy from crying, tail slowly wagging from behind.

"Hey, something smells good" he yawned.

"I made dinner, come on super smell, let's go eat" he chuckled at the cuteness of Blaine sleepy. Cute? Where did that come from? Hush. That could end badly.

Over dinner they made meaningless chat over the articles being shown on the news before Kurt bought up a subject he's been avoiding.

"So, I have to go to work tomorrow B" he said.

"Oh Yer, its Sunday hmm" Blaine said non-comitally, wondering what Kurt was going to do with him.

"Yer, so i hate the thought of you being stuck here all day by yourself but i don't have a spare key and I'm not sure you going out alone right now is a good idea, not until your cuts have healed and I've shown you around the area" Kurt explained.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, worried where this was going.

"Well i have to be at work before the shops open but i get an hour at lunch so i was thinking i could pick up some work book and you could carry on learning? I know you said Susan used to teach you and i thought maybe you'd like to carry on learning" Kurt said, worried how he'd take it.

"Oh Kurt! That sounds like so much fun!" Blaine cried hugging Kurt again. Kurt giggled.

"Good, okay well you have a think about what you want me to get and I've left a phone on the side and you can just text me whenever you want?"

"Okay, thank you Kurt. I'll pay you back someday, and not just the money, everything"  
"you don't have to. Now come on its late and i have an early wakeup call"

"Okay, thank you for today Kurt"

"You're welcome Blaine, I'm always here"

"Goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Blaine"

Both boys let out a deep breath and collapsed in their beds. It had been a long day and they were tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! *waves"

Wow, just looked at the follower count and there's 30 of you. Wow :o Thank you all for thinking it's worth following!

I've been trying to find time to update for ages but today is the first time I've had since the last update!

I think this is the shortest chapter but I've been so busy these past few days and I just needed to write something!  
I'd like to say now after a comment I received that yes my grammar and spelling aren't the best and I'm sorry if that frustrates you but I'm not to great at that kind of thing :)

Hope you enjoy this one; it's slightly filler but its building up to the next reveal.

I own nothing.

D - x

* * *

Monday morning was a foreign thing to Kurt right now. The last few days he'd basically shut himself off from society and normality to be with Blaine. It may have only been 3 days but Kurt felt like it been weeks. Friday morning, Kurt didn't even know of Blaine's existence. Three days later and Kurt's waking up earlier so he can ensure that everything is ready for Blaine's day alone. It was strange to feel this close to an almost stranger but at the same time, Kurt felt at happier than he had in a while around Blaine.

Kurt dragged himself up quickly when he heard his alarm at 6. Usually he let it ring a few times before getting up and turning it off. He had to keep his phone on the other side of the room or he'd never get up to turn it off. Today however as soon as Kurt heard the alarm he was up and out of bed. His phone was by the wall he and Blaine shared and he really didn't want to wake up Blaine.

Once up Kurt took a shower, revelling in the hot water washing off the smell of sleep and slowly waking him up. After moisturising and getting dressed in his 'office wear' he headed quietly to the kitchen. Kurt Hummel never ate breakfast if he was up before 10am. It was a rule of his. It might not be healthy for him but he just couldn't stomach it. He was left feeling sick and bloated and it wasn't worth it. He never started the day without a coffee though, that would be like saying Katy Perry was better than Lady Gaga! Usually he'd use his posh coffee machine his dad and Carole had gotten him but it was a pretty noisy machine and Kurt really didn't want to wake Blaine. The poor hybrid had looked so worn out when he went to bed last night that waking him up would have been terrible. Instant coffee would have to suffice today.

He left a note for Blaine by the kettle knowing that Blaine had enjoyed his tea then last few days and that it would be his first port of call when he woke up. Just as he was ready to leave Kurt softly and slowly opened Blaine's door to check on him. Kurt couldn't help but aww at the sight. In the far corner of the room on the bed lay Blaine curled up entirely hidden by the quilt. Kurt could see his breathing was slow and he was obviously in a deep sleep for the noises he was making. Smiling, Kurt clicked the door shut, grabbed his coat and scarf and headed into the hustle of the city and towards his office. His thoughts were of the man asleep in his apartment and of his safety.

* * *

Blaine woke to find himself curled in on him under a heavy fabric. He panicked at first but as he exited his quilt cocoon he was met by the sight of a room, lowly lit form the light seeping through the curtains. He saw a place that had been the closest thing to home he'd had in 5 years. He took a while to contemplate his new life while he lay in bed. His bladder had other ideas though. Huffing he got out of bed and to the bathroom. Whilst he was up he figured he may as well make himself a cup of tea seeing as it was 11 already. The note by the kettle read:

_Good morning Blaine!_

_Hope you slept okay. I've gone to work and I'll be back at around 1 so we can have lunch together and I can bring you those books. Text me a list of your favourite subjects and I'll pick them up on my way back._

_There's a key on the little table if you desperately need to go out, other than that, please stay inside until I've shown you around the neighbourhood._

_Ring me if you need me!_

_K x_

Blaine smiled at this, it was nice having someone care, it was even better when they person was as great as Kurt was. Seeing as he had a few hours to kill he took it gently. Drank his tea whilst watching the news, taking a long shower before finally texting Kurt a list.

_Hi! As requested my favourite subjects are: Music, English Literature, Catering and Biology. Thanks again Kurt, for everything – B _

Kurt was b-o-r-e-d. Isabelle had been in a meeting for the past hour and Kurt was under strict instructions to not let anyone disturb them. This, as a signal factor, was fine. However Kurt couldn't do anything else until he could contact Isabelle on her ideas for this project, if he carried on now and was wrong, he'd have to do it all again. This left Kurt at a standstill of going over sketches that were finished in order to stay awake. He felt his phone vibrate and due to the office being empty took the liberty of checking it. He was glad to hear from Blaine so he knew he was okay.

_Hi J I'm impressed! I'll pick some things up on my way home for lunch. You finding everything okay? - K_

_Yes thank you, it's a lovely apartment Kurt. How's work? – B_

_Good. It's boring as hell. I have nothing to do because my boss is busy – K_

Before Blaine managed to reply he got another text.

_Speak of the devil (okay she's really nice actually). She's back, I have to go deal with this, see you soon! – K_

Blaine fired off a quick message saying okay before returning to watch TV. With Susan they'd watched only little TV but with nothing else to do Blaine opted for passing the time with it. He quickly found the comedy channel and was laughing in no time. It felt good to lose himself in TV once again. It had been so long.

* * *

Kurt was relieved to leave the office for lunch. He'd gone from having nothing to having everything to do in a matter of minutes. It was nice for Kurt to leave the office for lunch. Generally speaking he stayed with Isabelle or Fran and Alice, two girls from his floor. It wasn't like he couldn't go home at lunch but with nobody there it was nicer for him to stay with people.

He headed straight to the nearest book store and picked up some generic books on the subjects. He didn't want to get graded ones as he wasn't sure of Blaine's abilities and didn't want to offend the man. Kurt headed to the deli down the road from his apartment and picked up some gammon, remembering Blains mention of his love for it and headed home.

Kurt called out when he entered his apartment not seeing Blaine as he did.

"Blaine?"

"Oh hey Kurt" Blaine smiled emerging from in front of the sofa looking sheepish.

"What you doing down there?" Kurt giggled at Blaine.

"I was erm, lying in the, in the suntrap" Blaine blushed. _He's so cute_ Kurt thought.

"Ha-ha, okay. You can go back to it after lunch"

"Oooh, did you buy gammon?" Blaine chirped happily, his tail wagging against the side of the work surface.

"Damn your sense of smell. But yes, i did indeed" Kurt smiled.

They worked together to make lunch making polite conversation about their day so far before sitting at the little table together.

"So i just bought some generic books in the subjects rather than work books because i didn't know what level you were working at" Kurt explained pulling the books out of the bag and passing them to Blaine.

Blaine took them in his hand and looked down, almost as if in awe of them.

"God i missed books" Blaine sighed. "Thank you Kurt, so much. These are perfect" Blaine smiled.

The remainder of lunch was uneventful expect the humours discovery of Blaine's hate for pickled onions. All too soon for both of their likings Kurt had to head back to work.

"Right, I'm off. I guess I'll see you later. I'll be home around 5" Kurt said as he left. It was still strange for him to have to say these things. For so long now he'd lived alone, no one waiting for him when he came home. Having Blaine there now was something Kurt would have to get used to but also, he couldn't wait for the future with their place.

* * *

The remainder of the day wasn't exciting for Kurt really. He finished the work he needed to get done and managed to avoid questions of where he'd been at lunch before escaping home at just gone five. Blaine on the other hand had been in heaven. It felt so good to have books again. Once Kurt left he went to his room and lay on his bed with the books. He took the biology book first. He loved the feel and the smell of the new pages and how crisp the text was.

Turning to the first page of real information Blaine was happy to notice it was a book based on the body and medicine. This had been a particular favourite topic of Blaine's and he took his time to carefully work through the pages absorbing the information as he went. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he entered his apartment at 6. The tube had been hectic and it had taken him twice as long to get home as usual. After removing his coat shoes and gloves Kurt went on a Blaine search. He wasn't in any of the outer room so Kurt headed for his bedroom. Knocking first Kurt opened the door to see Blaine, lay upside down, book in hands staring at the pages, smiling giddily.

"Enjoying the books by any chance?" Kurt joked, impressed that he was still able to joke after his day.

"Oh hi, i didn't hear you come in" Blaine admitted, his ears standing to attention. He put the book down and sat up, his tail falling beside him.

"That's okay. Would you like to help with tea or do you wan to carry on reading?"

"I'll help" Blaine smiled, jumping off the bed and bounding past Kurt towards the kitchen.

They cooked dinner together, Blaine more than happy to show off his skills he'd picked up as they went. With a simple chicken in Spanish sauce ready they sat down to eat. Blaine happily gushed about all the things he'd learnt from his book, opening up more and more to Kurt as he went. This didn't go unnoticed by the older man as he realised just how far they'd come since they first met and how different Blaine had been.

By the tie dinner was eaten Kurt was exhausted. His eyes were drooping and his concentration was shot.

"I'll wash up you can go put your pjs on or something, go relax" Blaine told Kurt, clearing the dishes.

"No it's okay, I'll help"

"No Kurt, you're exhausted. Let me do this, it won't take long"

Kurt sighed defeated and smiled weakly at Blaine before heading to his bedroom to change. Blaine had finished the dishes and had headed to Kurt's room to offer him a drink when he heard soft snoring sounds coming from the room. He slid the door open a little more and saw Kurt sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. Blaine went to Kurt and began to tuck him in to bed. They way the street lamps light was hitting Kurt lit him like Blaine imagined an angel would. Thinking back over the past few days Blaine couldn't help but think how angelic Kurt was. As he left the room and Kurt he whispered "goodnight angel" and was gone back to his room.

Blaine knew, as he lay in bed that night, he was lucky. He knew that for now he was safe. He wasn't sure how long it would last. Kurt wouldn't want him when he knew the next part of his story; he'd kick him out for sure. Blaine knew he would so take his the bed and warmth for all he could, while he still could.

* * *

Review maybe? Anything you want to see?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hi! *waves***

**I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner but I've got exams all next week and had some this week so I've been busy :)**

**This is sort of a build up I guess. There's more Klaine moments in this and some sad Blaine.**

**Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to klaineygirl because she's been amazing and really supportive about my work and just, thankyou!**

**Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**D x**

* * *

The next week followed a similar pattern. Kurt would get up for work at 7. He'd shower, dress and grab a coffee like usual except now there was a new dimension to his life. Before he left the house in the morning he'd do three things different.

First he'd write a note to Blaine saying good morning, a short comment on the day or something that happened last night and reminded him he'd see him at lunch. Kurt had tried to do it via text but he realised Blaine leaves his phone on loud so he Kurt can get hold of him if he needs him. Kurt couldn't help but smile when Blaine had explained in the sleepy haze from being woken.

Secondly he'd get a mug out of the cupboard and get it ready with everything but the water in for Blaine's coffee. Kurt learnt that Blaine was a like him in the morning a needed coffee before he could function properly in the morning. This two had been a learning curve when he received a sheepish text from Blaine Tuesday saying he'd broken a mug trying to move with his eyes barely open. So now Kurt made got it all ready so all Blaine had to do was boil the kettle and mix the water in.

Thirdly and most importantly for Kurt he'd check on Blaine before leaving. He just liked to know that he was okay before he left for work. He'd done it the first day because he hadn't left Blaine for that long and he couldn't help but worry about the clearly fragile man in his life. On Tuesday, the day of the mug breaking, he hadn't checked on Blaine and had worried the entire day until he got home for lunch about him. Kurt made sure to check on the sleeping form every day before he left from then on.

Whilst Kurt was at work Blaine would spend time looking through the work books Kurt had got him. On Wednesday Blaine saw Kurt had left a book out on the table. He figured Kurt wouldn't mid him reading it and when Kurt came home that night he found Blaine curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in the world of Hogwarts once again. It was safe to say Kurt showed him his book collection after that and Blaine had loved reading Harry's adventures again after so long.

Lunches were fun and usually involved Kurt complaining about work or gushing about the design idea he'd had and Blaine wagging excitedly as he told Kurt about the book of the day or new facts he'd learnt. They were pleasant and broke up the days.

Night times had varied through the week; someday Kurt wouldn't get home till after 7 and Blaine would have eaten alone, following his recipe books. Others Kurt would be home at 5 and they'd cook together and watch a film.

* * *

Today was Friday and Kurt was so relived for the weekend. Work had been hectic this week and honestly he was just happy to be home and was looking forward to a weekend with Blaine. He sighed happily as he opened the apartment door.

"Hi Blaine" he called out, taking off his shoes and coat. Kurt hadn't made it home today; he'd worked through his lunch to meet the deadlines. It had been weird not seeing Blaine but it meant he could be home earlier.

Kurt was wondering where the man was when he felt something slam into his side. He looked down and saw Blaine looking up at him, wrapped around his waist, tail circling with his ears perked up.

"Missed me?" Kurt asked laughing. Instead of an answer Kurt received another wag and a lick to the side of his face. "Blaine? You okay?" Blaine wasn't this touchy really, not that Kurt minded. Kurt had really grown to like Blaine, maybe in some ways he shouldn't and the feel of his strong arms around Kurt was not something he was about to complain about.

Blaine still didn't answer but instead pulled Kurt into the living room, his tail calmed some now. Blaine indicated towards a piece of paper on the table, looking at it Kurt could see it was some sort of letter. It read.

* * *

_Hi Kurt. Wow, okay I'm not sure how to explain this. Just don't freak out, please. So being a hybrid i don't always have full control over myself andonce every month or two i revert to 'full dog mode' if you like. It means I probably won't talk and if I do it will probably be short one words. I'll still be me, still know who you are but I'll be more dog i guess. I might be a bit more, cuddly so sorry in advanced. Apart from the talking and the cuddling nothing should be different but just, I'm sorry if I do anything, I sort of, loose my inhibitions a little. I didn't realise the date or I would have told you sooner. I'm sorry._

_Blaine._

* * *

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry" was the first thing Kurt thought when he'd read it. Blaine was obviously thankful for this as he rubbed his head against Kurt's shoulder causing the taller to giggle. "How about we get some dinner and see what we can do about your need to cuddle?" Kurt said with a new found bravery. He wasn't sure what it was but around Blaine, even after a week, Kurt felt better – better than he had in a long time.

"Do you want to help with dinner or is it best you just watch?" Kurt asked when he was in the kitchen, he turned around to see Blaine's reaction and saw nothing. He walked back to living room and tried to suppress the laugh. There, on the middle of his living room carpet laid Blaine. Now Blaine had lay on floor before but now, now Blaine was on his back rolling around and panting. Kurt stood and watched for a moment before interrupting.

"Blaine honey, as fun as that looks, you're going to get carpet burn if you stay there any longer" Kurt told him.

Blaine sat up at the voice. He noticed Kurt and realised what he'd been doing and curled his tail around himself sheepishly, ears flat against his head. Kurt found it endearing. "Oh dear, come on you, is it best you just watch when i make dinner?" Kurt asked genuinely. Kurt honestly wasn't sure how much full puppy Blaine could do and what it would be best he didn't. It could be an interesting week.

Blaine nodded at Kurt's suggestion and walked over to the stool at the breakfast bar. Kurt smiled and walked over to start making dinner in his medium kitchen. He got out a few ingredients before starting to cook. It was a simple dish so once it was on the stove he looked over at Blaine who was still sat on the stool. He was looking over at Kurt but not really paying attention.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked the hybrid. Kurt's assumptions were confirmed when Blaine shook his head. "Okay, we'll have dinner and sort something out after, okay?"Blaine nodded.

Kurt hummed as he made dinner, it was strange having quiet. Usually they'd talk a lot and if Kurt was honest, he missed Blaine's random comments and just his voice. Blaine's voice was sort of perfect for Kurt. It wasn't too low or too high, it wasn't monotone or over the top it was, it was perfect. Serving dinner and the eating was quiet too but it was more comfortable as they often ate dinner in the quiet.

* * *

As soon as Kurt had taken his last mouthful Blaine was pulling him to sofa and pushing him down gently on it. Blaine wasted no time in sitting in front of where Kurt was leant against the arm and lying against him. Kurt was shocked at first but when he felt Blaine's tail wagging softly and saw the smile on his face he relaxed. Blaine was obviously in a bad place right now and Kurt wanted to help his friend through it. Not there was a personal benefit to having Blaine cuddled into him.

As Kurt put an arm around Blaine he felt him sigh and snuggle in more. He wasn't kidding when he said he lost his inhibitions. Blaine was never like this with Kurt. He was clearly a touchy person but he held back most of the time. Kurt wasn't going to push Blaine away though so instead he relaxed into the sofa and flicked on the DVD player so they could, as he'd promised, cuddle with a DVD. He didn't think moving was an option right now seeing as how Blaine had him pinned down, a lot like a dog would. So they watched Mullan which was what they'd watched last.

When it had finished Kurt saw that Blaine was snoring softly on his chest. Kurt suddenly was hit with feelings he wasn't expecting. He was seeing things in the future, evenings cuddled by the fire and couple things. _Woh, what's this? _ Kurt thought. He shook it off and realised he had to get him and Blaine to bed so he didn't sleep in his clothes, on the sofa. Blaine looked so peaceful so instead of waking him Kurt sat up slowly, holding him against his chest and slowly stood of the sofa. He wrapped Blaine's legs around his waist and held him to his chest as he snuggled. Blushing at the action Kurt made his way to Blaine's room.

After he'd laid him down and tucked him in he placed a soft kiss to his forehead. _Woh. Where did that come from?_ Kurt asked himself. He shook his head and made his way back to his room, got changed and went to bed. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

That was until he was woke up by loud cries of pain. He was bought to by them and stared into his dark room. _What was that?_ He questioned before he heard it again and he knew, he just knew. _Blaine. _

He ran out of bed and his room and straight to Blaine's room. He threw open the door as the howling got louder and saw Blaine curled up in a ball rocking. He didn't know what was wrong with the puppy and soon his brain kicked in and he knew he wouldn't get an answer from Blaine. Instead he went over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine. He ran his hand down Blaine's back and said gently. "Blaine, shhh Blaine. It's okay". Blaine looked over and saw Kurt there and clambered onto his lap. He held onto him tight and continued to howl.

It broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine so upset and not knowing how to help him. He decided it was best to treat Blaine's current state like he would a child crying. He wrapped his arms around him and rocked the two slowly whispering calming words to him. It took a while but Blaine calmed down after a while and tried to slide off Kurt's lap sheepishly. Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"Nuhu, stay there. Now, did you have a bad dream?" Kurt asked Blaine, needing to know what was wrong with him. He felt Blaine meekly nod into his chest and that's all he needed to know. He picked the two up and carried them to his room. "You can stay with me, it should be better then" he explained when Blaine made a confused noise. He seemed to accept this and settled back into Kurt's embrace.

They lay in the bed and Blaine snuggled into him. Blaine licked Kurt's cheek and Kurt took it as a thank you so kissed Blaine's forehead before settling the two down and lulling Blaine to sleep with Hushaby Mountain form Mary Poppins. Kurt lay awake for a little longer. He was thinking about what the rest of the weekend held for them and how long Blaine would be like this.

* * *

The weekend went rather fast. Kurt had planned to take Blaine out and show him the neighbourhood so he could go out when Kurt was at work but with Blaine's state he decided against it. He hadn't been through this ever before and without Blaine, the real Blaine, on hand to help it was going to be best to stay in. They spent Saturday watching TV, Kurt doing his work and Blaine doing some reading of the new book Kurt had bought him. It was a steady day but it was just what both boys needed after the night before.

Blaine's mood was better when he woke up. Kurt had to assure him a few times what had happened were okay but apart from that he had been mostly okay. They ordered take out for tea and slouched in front of the TV watching a re-run of sex in the city. When night time came Kurt insisted that Blaine sleep with him to avoid a re-run of the night before. Although Blaine shook his head furiously at the very idea he gave in and followed Kurt to bed.

Sunday saw Kurt and Blaine making cakes and cookies. Blaine was a little more aware of himself now. The cuddling was still there but he seemed to know what he was doing more. Even if mid-stir Blaine decided it clever to throw some flour over his head and let it rain on him. It took Kurt a good twenty minutes to clean Blaine's ears after that. Again Blaine stayed with Kurt that night.

* * *

Kurt was woken at 4 to the light leaking through to his room. He reached out for Blaine but found an empty bed. Walking out of his room he saw it was the bathroom light on and heard Blaine retching in there. He knocked on the door softly so he would frighten Blaine and went to rub his back.

"I don't feel good Kurt" Blaine whispered to him.

"Oh, you're back i see" Kurt laughed.

"Yer, luckily for me that means i get to be sick"

Kurt felt Blaine's forehead and the man was indeed burning up. He would have worried but Blaine seemed to accept that this was a normal thing when coming out of full puppy mode.

"Okay honey. I'm going to go and get you a cold cloth and we'll see what we can do"

* * *

It ended up with Blaine back in Kurt's bed with a cold flannel on his forehead and bowl by the side of him in case he was sick again. It was gone 5am by now and Kurt knew there was no way he could leave Blaine alone. He managed to lull Blaine back to sleep by 6 and he knew his boss would be up by now. Going to the balcony he called her.

"Hi Isabelle, its Kurt" he said, putting on a sick voice.

"Kurt, are you okay? You don't sound too good." She asked worriedly.

"Actually no, that's why I rung. I'm not going to make it in today. I'm ill and I don't want to share this"

"Oh okay, don't worry" she cheered "just get yourself better soon, I need my right hand man"

"I will, I'll be back tomorrow, i can work on my sketches at home"

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Feel better Kurt"

"I will, thanks, bye!"

"Bye".

He made his way back to bed and found Blaine snoring softly. He was exhausted by this point so he fell into bed and went to sleep.

They day didn't consist of much. Blaine moved to the sofa at lunch time and curled himself up in his tail for comfort. Kurt sat at the table nearby looking after his friend and getting on with the work he had. Luckily for both men Blaine was feeling much better by dinner and his fever was almost gone. Both boys sat on the sofa when Blaine said "thank you so much Kurt"

"What for?" Kurt asked confused although he was happy to hear Blaine's voice again.

"Really? This weekend and today. You did much more than you had to and I'm just, I'm grateful"

"Oh i just did what any good friend would do. You needed me and i was here for you. I'll always be here for you Blaine. You've made a big impression this past week" Kurt smiled.

"I'll be here for you too Kurt, and thank you. You've made quite the impression yourself" Blaine smiled back.

Both of the men knew something different to friendship was developing but neither were ready to address that yet. Both had pasts and bad experiences and neither wanted to deal with those yet, let alone make the other deal with it.

* * *

**Review maybe? What did you like/not like? Anything you want to see?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Erm, Hi! **

**I know its been forever and I'm sorry I wanted to write really I did. Explanation at the bottom if you're wondering why its taken me 2 and a half weeks.**

**Okay this has fluff and a bit of angst, it just comes naturally! **

**Any of you Starkids out there: soidhasoifhasdiofhiosd *sobs violently* AVPSY has killed me.**

**Also, amazing deduction of the CWM hug on my Tumblr (klaineruntheworld) so check that out!**

**Okay, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see!**

**D x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

Before either of them knew it had been three weeks since that rainy Friday night. If you were to ask either of the boys how long they'd know each other they wouldn't be able to tell you unless they really thought about it. You see it might have only been 3 weeks in real time but to them it felt like months, maybe even years. Something just clicked between them. It was great, really.

After Blaine had been sick Kurt made it a mission of his to search up some other problems hybrids face. He wanted to be prepared for if Blaine was ever sick again. Seeing his friend in such pain and so ill and not being able to help him had hurt him and he wanted to make sure he was prepared for next time.

Blaine spent his time reading mostly, he watched TV a lot too but these could become quite boring after a while. Luckily for Blaine one of his books was a cook book. This meant that every day Kurt would come home to a new smell in his apartment. Sometimes it wasn't necessarily a good smell. For example the first time Blaine made cakes, Kurt came home to a disgusting burnt smell filling the apartment. Blaine had mixed up the temperatures and they'd burnt to a crisp. Kurt had to hold back a laugh as he saw the charred cakes on the side accompanied by Blaine's pouty face, ears flat on his head.

Most of the time though, the little apartment in New York smelt amazing when Kurt trudged home from work. Blaine made soups and tarts; he even made a mud pie once. Kurt would be lying if he said Blaine couldn't cook.

Apart from the cooking their week days were boring from 8-6. Kurt still got up early, checking on Blaine before running off to work. They still had lunch together whenever Kurt could get home. It was a good system. When Kurt came home, they made the arrangements for tea and either settled in front of a movie, talked about their days or laughed until neither could keep their eyes open. It worked for them, it was natural now.

There was still something though, something that didn't feel like 'just friends'. Neither boy was ready for accepting that yet though.

It was still awkward sometimes because it was all fresh in most respects. Neither of them had lived with another person for years, let alone someone they'd know for less than a month. There was still times when Kurt forgot that Blaine was there. One time, out of habit he came into the apartment after work and just screamed. Kurt did this after a particularly hard day when he was too tired to go for a run. He came into his apartment and just screamed, screamed out of frustration. It was more of a growl. Of course this had petrified Blaine who was curled up by the window reading a book and hadn't heard Kurt come in. Blaine had whimpered loudly bringing Kurt back to the earth. There had been some comforting and explanations but Blaine was still shaken from the shock. Lucking Kurt took it into his own hands and wrapped Blaine up in a hug. This instantly calmed both men; there was something about how they fit together, how holding the other felt. At the risk of sounding cliché, it was magical.

* * *

Now it was Friday though. The week for Kurt had been hell. He'd hated every second of it pretty much and it was beginning to show in his personality. He'd been working all hours of the day on his designs to the point where Blaine had found him asleep on the table when he got up to get a drink. The bosses where breathing down Isabelle's neck for the designs but she'd just fallen pregnant and Kurt wasn't letting her put any stress on her body so he'd taken over the case. He wasn't regretting it, it was the right thing to do because Isabelle had wanted this for so long and she deserved it so much. There was a part of Kurt though that was so angry. He couldn't do it alone and nobody was willing to help until Isabelle had made some of them help out today. Luckily he'd got it out on time, just. Then there was the fact he'd not been getting home until 7 at the earliest meaning some nights when he didn't leave work until 10 there was a little note on the side when he got home saying his dinner was in the fridge and that Blaine was in bed now. It also meant Kurt was barley there for lunch now; it was something both men missed dearly. They'd been spending so little time together lately and they both really missed it.

Luckily for Kurt with the extra help he'd gotten today it was 4 and he could go home. Isabelle had sent him home as soon a she'd sent the work to the bosses and told him to go enjoy himself. He was going to text Blaine and let him know but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Blaine was curled up on the sofa snoring lightly when Kurt got home. It was adorable. Blaine slept a lot due to the amount dogs slept. Kurt kneeled softly on the floor beside Blaine and gently stroked his ears bringing him out of his sleep. Blaine's nose wrinkled a little before he sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" he mumbled sleepily.

Kurt held back a giggle "hey sleepy"

"W'time is it?"

"Its half four, how long you been asleep?"

"Couple hours" Blaine smiled at the realisation Kurt was home for lunch with him "you came back for lunch?"

"Not quite, i finished my work so Isabelle sent me home. We have an early start to our weekend" Kurt giggled and the excited look on Blaine's face. "How about we get out of this apartment for a bit?"

Blaine never left the apartment without Kurt. The two had been out together a few times but Blaine spent too much time in the apartment for Kurt's liking.

"Okay, where too?" Blaine asked more awake now.

"Well I was thinking we could go to that park i was telling you about and then maybe we could eat out?" Kurt asked almost nervous. He knew Blaine still had problems with being out too long and going out in general but he thought if they did it together then Blaine would become more comfortable with it.

"O-okay. Sounds good" Blaine said after thinking it through.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes to see if he was lying, he knew that Blaine aimed to please but he wanted Blaine to be comfortable.

"Cool, let me just go get changed then. Want me hat again?"

Blaine said yes and ducked his head as if in shame as Kurt went off to the bedroom. As Blaine woke him up properly Kurt got changed and grabbed a hat that would go with what Blaine had on. "I really must take him shopping to get some new hats" Kurt said to himself.

* * *

"Right B, ready to go?" Kurt called walking back into the living room with the hat held out.

Jumping up and taking the hat Blaine went over to the mirror. He tucked his ears under the hat and arranged it. It was so well rehearsed it was sad to think of how many times he'd had to do this. Blaine couldn't get it to sit right over his ears. He'd put it on the rip it off again. This happened a few more times and Kurt could see Blaine was getting worked up over it.

He walked over to him and put a hand softly on his arm stopping it moving. He gently took the hat from Blaine's had and wordlessly began to put it on top of Blaine's head. Kurt had picked out a beanie hoping it would allow more movement for Blaine's ears. He gently ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and stroked his ears before pulling the hat down over them. He ran his hand inside the beanie hat and stroked Blaine ears flat against his head before settling the beanie down and removing his hand. Kurt just smiled and took Blaine's hand. He led them towards the door where they both put on jackets and shoes on.

"All set sweetie?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. Kurt saw Blaine's tail wagging slightly inside his pant leg. "I'll take that as a yes" Kurt giggled and they left the apartment. Whenever the two went out Kurt made sure it was at a quieter time of the busy city. Blaine was still very jumpy when he was out and about and Kurt liked to keep the stress to a minimum.

* * *

They stepped out onto the pathway outside the building and began to walk towards the subway. Luckily Kurt lived in a quiet area and there were only five or six people around. Just before they got to the subway entrance Kurt stopped their conversation and turned to Blaine.

"Stay close to me okay, it's busy enough here as it is and I don't want to lose you in the crowds" he told Blaine. He felt a little bit bad for how he'd put it, Blaine was a grown man after all. There was something though, something in Kurt that told him Blaine needed this, when they were out he needed to be kept close, for now at least.

"Okay" Blaine agreed.

"And if you get uncomfortable or anything like that, squeeze my hand" Kurt informed.

Blaine just nodded. Kurt took this as a sign that he was ready and took Blaine's hand. It was the best way to keep hold of Blaine and it always made him feel safe when somebody had his hand. Blaine intertwined their fingers and Kurt was relaxed by Blaine's willingness to hold his hand. They walked into the subway and Kurt instantly was thankful for having hold of Blaine. It was manic in there. People running in all directions. With a squeeze to Blaine's hand he walked towards the ticket office. Kurt tried to do everything quickly as he could feel Blaine start to tense up as more people came in and around them. Stood on the platform Kurt found the biggest space he could and stood facing Blaine. He looked at the smaller man who was looking around then back to his shoes. His cheeks were blushing. _Wait, is he embarrassed or scared_ Kurt wondered. Either way Kurt didn't like it. _Just what did they do to you blainey? _He couldn't bare to look at that face anymore. He looked like a child and although it was precious, the connotations made it feel wrong. He looked at the time until the train and seeing he had time, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and spread his hands against his back. He pulled a surprised Blaine flush against his chest. He felt Blaine wrap his arms tight around his back and grip onto the shirt Kurt was wearing.

Kurt slowly moved his thumbs against Blaine's back as the hybrid nuzzled into Kurt's neck. The station was noisy so Kurt leant right by Blaine's ear and whispered "I'm so proud of you Blaine, I know this is hard for you but you're doing so well".

He still didn't know what had happened to Blaine after Sue had died but whatever had bought Blaine into New York and then Kurt's life made Blaine terrified in crowds. So terrified that when they'd gone to the local shop a block away from Kurt's apartment the other day for some ingredients and the after work rush was on Blaine had ran out of the shop and into an alley way. He'd curled himself up and Kurt had had to take him home. This thus was an improvement.

Blaine didn't say anything in response to Kurt; instead he loosened his grip on Kurt's shirt and just held him instead. In all honesty Kurt was more scared of this PDA then the crowd. Kurt wasn't used to being this affectionate with another man but with Blaine, it was different, he wasn't scared.

There was still a few minutes until their train came but another train had just come in creating a commotion around the boys. He heard Blaine whimper. It was such a painful noise. It was just like a dogs whimper. Kurt acted fast and thought back to their last Disney marathon. They had been watching Pinocchio and one of the songs made Blaine smile so much. Kurt knew it would work. He began to sing softly into Blaine's ear.

* * *

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those to love  
The sweet fulfilment of  
Their secret longing  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

* * *

Throughout the song Kurt felt Blaine begin to smile into his neck. He felt him loosen his grip and by the end he was giggling. _Giggling Blaine? That should be illegal it's that adorable_.

_**He's so perfect, he always knows exactly what to do; he wouldn't do that if he knew.**_

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the train came. Blaine didn't need to be there, he was feeling so much better now but it didn't mean he didn't want to be there. Kurt was more than happy to have Blaine in his arms.

When their train did come Kurt took Blaine's hand once more and led him into the empties carriage. Luckily there were two seats free. Kurt sat in the one that was next to the couple and Blaine in the seat against the wall to keep him calmer. It wasn't that Blaine didn't like people, definitely not. He just didn't like strangers; he'd had too many run ins with people he didn't know to be able cope. Luckily for Blaine the train journey wasn't long and he and Kurt passed the time talking in French about some of the outfits people were wearing. One thing they'd found out was both boys were fluent in French. Kurt had learnt at school and Blaine had been taught by Susan. It was always good when they were out because French wasn't taught much in America so if Blaine needed to tell Kurt his tail was cramping or something along those lines he didn't have to worry about whispering close to Kurt. It was nice; it put them in a bubble.

Getting off the tube they went straight to the park Kurt had found by accident one day. Hardly anybody knew about it so it was a nice change from central park. Yes, central park was beautiful but i can be over crowded sometimes and Kurt liked to be able to walk around in the quiet. The park had a little coffee shop so the boys got a coffee before walking around the park, hands still entwined. That was until Blaine and Kurt realised and they let go, blushing.

The walk around the park was nothing much. Blaine pointed out the flowers to Kurt he'd read about it one of his books and Kurt talked about his work and gave Blaine a better idea of his week from hell. Blaine had trouble holding back some of his inhibitions when he saw somebody throwing a Frisbee. However he'd managed and they walked on. However, when he saw the football he was doomed. He didn't even think before he was running at it. Luckily for Kurt Blaine was still hurt (not lucky) so he could run fast. It gave Kurt time to take in what had happened and run after him. Kurt, being the quick thinker he always is, ran after Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"Got you" he chuckled, willing Blaine to play along. Luckily enough for Kurt Blaine snapped out of it and laughed along, all be it blushing as he did so.

"Ha-ha, damn you" he laughed and the couple with the football shook off that there were two men a mere metre away from their football and continued to play.

Kurt acted quickly and took Blaine's hand again, leading him away. He could feel Blaine struggling against the grip as he walked behind.

"Kuuuuurt" Blaine whined "let me play, i won't pop it I promise"

"Ha-ha, no honey, come on, dinner time" Kurt laughed.

With some more struggling Kurt managed to lead Blaine out of the park and down the quiet street. It was around 7 now and most people where at home having dinner or already in restaurants.

"Do you want to eat out or do you need to go home?" Kurt asked when they were far enough away from the park.

"Erm, moi queue est des crampes (**my tail is cramping**) but I should be okay" Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Naa come on, we can eat out tomorrow. Let's get pizza on the way home" Kurt smiled, leading Blaine towards the subway once again.

* * *

They got on the train almost instantly this time but it was crowded, very very crowded. Kurt tried to hold Blaine again but the hybrid wouldn't let him anywhere near him. It hurt Kurt but worried him too. Blaine never refused his comfort before and now that he was, it was worrying.

Once they got to their station, Kurt went to take Blaine's hand but saw that the hybrid had already taken off through the crowds. Kurt took off too, trying to run but the crowds were intense and he could barely walk through them. Once he was out on the streets he scanned the area. _Where is he? _He could see a figure running towards Kurt's street, he couldn't tell if it was definitely Blaine but it was his best lead. He took of that way, thankful he visited the gym regularly as he was making good speed. He had lost the figure by now but went up to his apartment anyway at the hope Blaine would be there.

He turned the corner and took a deep breath, hoping to find Blaine waiting outside. Luckily for Kurt he was. He was curled against the door, eyes closed. Kurt wordlessly opened the door and picked Blaine up. He carried Blaine in, just as he had that first night and placed him on the sofa. Sitting next to him, he waited. He was sat far enough away as he had felt Blaine tense when Kurt had carried him.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and uttered one word. "Sorry"

"Why did you run off Blaine? Why wouldn't you let me near you" Kurt had to know.

"I err, i don't like to be constricted"

"But at the train station..." Kurt wondered aloud.

"We weren't moving. I...I c-cant be constricted in crowds when there's...movement"

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you just tell me honey?"

"I, i already feel like such a wus compared to you. I'm so weak"

"You are not weak"" Kurt said sliding Blaine down so he lay, looking at Kurt with his head in his lap "you are stronger than you give yourself credit for Blaine. These things don't make you weak or broken, they make you human. Sure, it makes you a little bit different but I don't see that as a problem. It's not weakness, its life takings of you" Kurt assured him.

They lay like this for a while, Blaine processing what Kurt had said before saying "thank you" and sitting up. Kurt stood and placed a kiss on his forehead "anytime sweetie".

They fixed a simple dinner seeing as they hadn't picked anything up when they were coming home before deciding it was bed time.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Stay in my room tonight? I know you are still shaken up form today and I don't want you to have another nightmare, or i at least want to be there to comfort you if you do"

"o-okay" Blaine agreed. "I'll j-just go change then I'll be in"

Kurt gave a nod before also going to change. When he was done he got into bed and replied to a text from Rachel saying she was coming back next week. His thoughts of _she'll come round. I'll have to talk to Blaine about this_ were interrupted by a soft knock on his door and a creak as it opened slowly. Standing there was Blaine looking nervous in his chequered pjs.

"Come on you, I'm tired" Kurt smiled. Blaine's tail gave a wag as he walked into the room and shut the door. He softly climbed into the bed and lay far on the other side. Kurt wasn't having any of this. He gently rolled Blaine over until he was at his side. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's small waist and cuddled him in. "mmm, much better" he sighed causing Blaine to giggle again.

Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt, shaking slightly. When Kurt snuggled in further as he did it he felt a boost of confidence. And happily cuddled into him. It felt so good to be here in his arms. Sure, both boys were scared. Scared about the future, not just tomorrow morning or next week but next month, next year but they were scared about losing the thing they held closest right now. It was a scary thought to think that one day, someone who made such a big impact on you in such a short time, could be gone.

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt smiled, running his hands down Blaine's back and stopping just before his tail.

"G'night Kurtie" Blaine mumbled half asleep. He felt safe here.

Needless to say, he didn't have a nightmare that night.

* * *

**A/N 2**

**Why I was away. Okay so I had 5 exams, one mock exam and two controlled assessments over two weeks and that kept me busy to say the least. Then when I finally had time to write I got a chest infection and ear infection and I physically couldn't write. I tried I really did but I was too ill. I really hate waiting this long because I love writing this.**

**Sorry again! **

**-D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been so long :/**

**Hi!**

**This one is yet again lots of hurt and comfort. Sorry I'm addicted!**

**Lauren and Bri this will be anticlimactic for you two!**

**I hope the rest of you like it though! I'm not sure on this one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Blaine because well, you know why! ly :)**

**Enjoy! - Dx**

* * *

That weekend the boys happily walked around the quieter areas of the surrounding area together, just enjoying each other's company. Kurt had noticed Blaine was quieter but he didn't say anything, he knew he'd come to him if he needed to. Sunday they only went out for a quick trip to the bakery before returning home. Blaine was exhausted. He hadn't slept with Kurt that night and he'd been plagued by nightmares. He hadn't wanted to wake the older man so instead stayed up and read his new book.

Needless to say by the time the boys were sat watching a film replaying on the TV, Blaine was asleep. Kurt, instead of waking him, readjusted his body and gently pulled Blaine down so he lay against Kurt's chest. He then wrapped his arms around him and began to trace patterns down his back. The elder smiled as he felt Blaine sigh and relax into him. There was something about having Blaine so close to him.

He looked around his apartment and took in how much things had changed since Blaine came into his life. He looked at his bookshelf first. Sure before there had been books on it, the harry potter series and hunger game trilogy were there as well as some classics like Pride and Prejudice and Great expectations ad of course the John Green books stood proud. Now though it was full. As in there was now a pile of books next to it as well full. Kurt had made a habit of buying new books for Blaine after work, not spending hundreds of pounds but just picking up second hand copies when he could. He knew Blaine's passion was reading and he loved hearing the puppy gush about the story he'd read that day so had no problem in buying him new ones to see his eyes light up.

Next his eyes fell on the kitchen area. There was a nice collection of cooking books there now and pans from the breakfast they'd had this morning. There were twice the number of mugs and plates to be washed up and two mats on the breakfast bar instead of one.

Kurt felt like he should feel claustrophobic now. The apartment wasn't the biggest or places and with another body it should feel like a squeeze but to Kurt, it felt more like home then I had done in ages. Blaine made the place better, Blaine made him better. He didn't come home to a dark empty house anymore; he came home to Blaine reading or curled up in a sun beam. It should feel different and scary but it felt natural and exciting. Blaine saved him from being alone, saved him from himself.

The boys happily lay there until it was time for dinner. Blaine had caught up on most of the missed sleep now so smiled happily as he felt Kurt gently wake him asking him to help him cook. The hybrid wagged happily and pulled Kurt to the kitchen. They cooked a simple chicken breast in tomato sauce and Blaine tired out a new recipe for spicy chips. They ate in a comfortable silence.

They were washing up when Blaine smirked and blew bubbles into Kurt's face. Kurt turned to him with a shocked expression although that soon changed when he grabbed some bubbles and did the same to Blaine. "Oh it's on Kurtie!" Blaine smirked. Bubbles turned to water and before they knew it they were soaked through.

"Okay okay! Truce!" Blaine laughed.

"mmm, okay then" Kurt smirked "I'm going to go and shower to save my hair, hot chocolates on me when I'm back" and with that skipped off to the shower.

* * *

Blaine went to his room and began to dry himself off and changed into his pjs. He smiled at the past few minutes. He loved this time with Kurt, both of them so carefree and happy. It was nice to spend time away from his thoughts.

When both men were dry and changed they made hot chocolate and Blaine found the marshmallows out of the cupboard. He happily poured the mini treats into his mug in a pyramid and did the same to Kurt when he looked away.

"Blaine! How am I supposed to keep my figure eating that many marshmallows?" Kurt cried when he saw the amount of them. Kurt had a thing about his figure and keeping it relatively healthy.

"You look good anyway Kurt, it won't matter" Blaine said, immediately blushing when he realised what he'd said. Kurt flashed him a smile, blushing too, and led the two to the sofa where they happily sipped their chocolates.

"What are you going to do whilst I'm at work tomorrow?" Kurt inquired out of interest.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I might watch a film and work on a few drawings" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Sounds fun! I wish I could stay with you and do that all day!"

"Me too"

They shared another shy smile before washing up their cups and standing outside their rooms.

"Blaine, you had another nightmare last night didn't you?" Kurt asks, already knowing the answer. Kurt was proved right when Blaine nodded, staring at the floor. Kurt had a moment of bravery and took Blaine's hand in his. He led them to his room and shut the door. Blaine still wouldn't look at Kurt so he led them to the bed and lay them down. Once they were settled under the duvet he pulled Blaine's chin up so their eyes were inline.

"It's okay to have nightmares Blaine, I had them for years, and they've only been gone a few months" Kurt whispered.

"r-really?" Blaine croaked.

"Yes, so come to me next time. I want you to"

"O-kay"

"Now come on, it's late, time to sleep" he murmured, pulling Blaine into him. They immediately fit into each other, like they were meant to be. It wasn't long before their breaths were even and they were asleep.

* * *

As Kurt woke the next day he smiled as he saw the mop of curly hair on his chesty, ears poking out and felt a tail lay against his leg. As his other senses kicked in he heard Blaine's soft snores and smelt his shampoo in his hair. He knew he had to get out of bed for work but he couldn't help but stare a little longer at the man on his chest. It had been so long since he had this and it felt like forever since he's felt so comforted by the presence of a man he wasn't related to. Eventually it became the latest Kurt could leave it and he slipped out of bed. He quickly replaced himself with his pillow so Blaine could sleep. It seemed to work as the hybrid wasted no time in snuggling into it.

Kurt got changed quickly, made his drink in his travel mug and set Blaine's up before he went back to check on Blaine. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, took one last look and left the room. He left the note on the side as usual and headed to work, not happy at all at leaving him.

* * *

Blaine woke at 12 and it took him a while to remember last night and the reason he was lay in Kurt's bed. When he was fully awake he slid out of bed and made his coffee as he read the note. He was sad to learn Kurt wouldn't be home at lunch but took it in his stride. After showering and changing he went into the living room. He saw that Kurt had left his work out and began to look through it, interested in what his...well whatever Kurt was to him was up to. He got to one page that Kurt had written all over. It said that he had to write an online blog about the designs attached. Blaine, seeing as he nothing to do, thought he'd give it a go. It was only a bit of fun right?

By the time Kurt was due home Blaine had written a series of posts for his fake blog and was on his fifth. He was just finishing it up as Kurt came in. "what you doing B?" he asked.

"Erm, I saw your work and wanted to try out what you did...I'm sorry"

"It's okay! It's my bosses stuff really; I'm just helping her out"

"Oh, okay. How was work?"

"It was okay, busy but okay. I see you had fun today"

Blaine blushed. After Kurt was changed they began to cook dinner. They were half way though when Kurt realised they were missing something. "Blaine did we use all of the corn flour?"

"Erm, Yer I think so"

"Damn, okay I'll run out and get some. Will you be okay?"  
"Yes" Blaine smiled at Kurt's worries.

"Okay, well I'm going to leave my keys here so only answer if you hear this knock" Kurt said, demonstrating a knock on the wall. It was a trick he'd learnt from someone at work.

"Okay then" Blaine replied and turned back to the potatoes.

* * *

It had been ten minutes when Blaine heard a knock. He was pretty sure it was the one Kurt used so he turned the hob down and went over to answer it. He opened the door and began to walk back into the apartment when he realised it wasn't Kurt he'd seen at the door.

He turned back around and saw somebody he'd never seen before stood there. They were only small but Blaine felt pea side and scared. He was in the house so his tail was on show and his ears poking out of his curls. In that moment, Blaine knew, he knew it was over.

"y-you're not Kurt" he whimpered, backing further into the corner of the entrance.

"That's right, I'm not" they replied.

"I d-don't know who you are" he cried hopelessly. Old Blaine took over as he slid to the floor in a fir of sobs. He wrapped himself into a ball as his breath sped up and he murmured a chant of 'don't hurt me' much like when Kurt had found him.

Despite the strangers best effort he wouldn't calm down. They bent down to stroke his head comfortingly but the boy simply flinched and cried harder. The other person was about to get their phone out when there was a gasp from the doorway. Kurt stood there, smile long gone as he took in the scene. He registered the other person was there but was drawn to Blaine and the sobs wracking his body. He ran to him and crouched down at his side.

"Go and shut the door" he ordered the other person before he pulled Blaine onto his lap. He ignored the way Blaine tried to fight him and simply began to rock him.

"It's me Blaine, it's Kurt, I'm, here, its okay, she won't hurt you" Kurt told him.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face tear stained and scared. Realising it was in fact Kurt holding him he clung to him as he shook. Kurt's heart broke at the sight and carried the two to the sofa, motion the woman to the stove and miming for her to turn it off. She did this before joining them, clear with questions but waiting for the right time.

* * *

After a lot of words form Kurt, Blaine's breathing was regular and his grip softer. He didn't move his head from Kurt's chest though, embarrassed and still scared.

"What are you doing here Rach?" Kurt asked once he was sure Blaine was okay.

"I just got back into town and wanted to see you" she explained, her expression still curious.

"Why didn't you call?" Kurt asked. He wasn't angry with her but he wasn't exactly happy.

"I tried, it kept going to voice mail, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she said gesturing to Blaine.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I guess I have some explaining to do" he though aloud. "Okay, well how about we'll go and finish dinner, you can freshen up and we'll talk after I eat" they all agreed and Rachel hopped off to Kurt's room to get changed.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and went back to the kitchen; he restarted the hobs and got Blaine to sit on the side with a glass of water. He quickly finished and served dinner but Rachel was yet to re-appear. He was glad of this time so he could talk to Blaine alone.

"B honey, I know you were scared but she's just my friend okay. I would have warned you if I could have but it'll be okay. She won't tell anyone" he explained, knowing exactly what was running through his thoughts. Blaine nodded slowly but before he could reply Rachel was stood meekly at the door.

"Why don't you take a plate through and set up Rach? We'll be in a second" Kurt smiled sweetly.

* * *

Rachel wasn't the same Rachel he'd gone to high school with, well she was the same person but she was different now. She wasn't as hyperactive or diva-ish. She was caring and his rock and he knew she could tell this was a sensitive subject and she respected that.

Back in the kitchen Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms once again and kissed his head softly. "Come on superstar, let's go show her the real you" he said. Blaine gave a weak smile at the notion that Kurt knew the other side of him and grabbed his plate, not letting go of Kurt's hand as he did the same. Kurt squeezed it as they left the kitchen and sat down.

"So encase you haven't picked up each other's names. Blaine this is Rachel, Rachel this is Blaine" Kurt smiled.

They both offered a curt nod and smile before beginning dinner.

"So superstar, how was Funny Girl?" Kurt asked, he had genuinely missed Rachel and he wanted to know about the life.

Talk of Rachel's experiences filled the time whilst they ate their dinner. Even Blaine began to brighten up and laugh at some of the anecdotes. This was soon lost when they were sat on the sofa having long finished dinner.

* * *

"Do you want me to do this or?" Kurt asked.

"n-no. I'll do it."

Kurt was shocked at Blaine's reply but took his hand and let him anyway.

"Okay so erm. As you've guessed I'm a hybrid and erm well Kurt found me about a month ago. I was erm, I was on the street for a long time but Kurt, he erm, he bought me home and he erm, he let me stay with home. I get it that you will tell the police or something about me but give me a day first? Please I know you don't owe me anything but this is all I ask. It'll... it will give me a fighting chance" Blaine said in what felt like one breath.

Before Kurt could even comment on what he'd said or how brave he'd been Rachel started to talk.

"Okay first of all I am NOT going to tell anybody Blaine. I know not everyone is accepting of hybrids but I'm not one of those people okay. Even if I didn't like hybrids I can see the attachment you and Kurt have and I'd never break it"

"You're not going to send me to the shelter?" Blaine asked out of disbelief.

"No, never" she reassured him.

"t-thank you Rachel" he said.

"See, told you it would be okay" Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair as he felt him cuddle into him.

"Do you want to stay tonight Rach? I've got those designs at work you wanted" Kurt said after there had been enough silence that the last conversation had sunk in.

"Yer that would be nice!" she smiled.

"I'm gonna set up her room for you B, that okay?" he asked Blaine. The hybrid wanted to say no but he loved sleeping next to Kurt so nodded instead. "Okay, I'm just going to change the sheets" he said, now to both Blaine and Rachel.

* * *

Once it was just them left in the room Rachel slipped onto the end of the sofa Blaine was on.

"I'm so sorry I scared you earlier Blaine, I really didn't mean to"

"It's not your fault, I just got shocked. I'm not too good with new people and I was expecting Kurt so"

"It's okay, I understand!" she smiled "so, are you two dating or"

"n-no, no we're just friends!" Blaine blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she giggled "you're just so close, it's nice to see Kurt like that again. It's been a long time"

The three of them stayed up talking about Kurt and Rachel's high school glee club after Kurt retuned. It soon became late and they were all fighting yawns.

"Right, I think it's defiantly time to sleep now" Kurt announced. The other two agreed and they began to stand. "we'll leave at 9 tomorrow Rach, I haven't got to be in till 10" he explained before saying giving her a hug, kissing her cheek and saying goodnight. Blaine and Rachel shared a smile and said goodnight before they all retreated to their rooms.

* * *

It wasn't until they were lay in bed that Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine that was more than shock today. I know it's scary but I think it's time you tell me about what happened after Ohio"

"I...i don't want to"

"I know but please"

"You'll hate me if I do"

"I won't Blaine, I want to help you, please tell me"

"Just...don't hate me, well try not to"

"o-okay" _What had happened out there? Why did Blaine think he'd hate him? What had this amazing person had to deal with? _

"It all began after that day" Blaine began.

* * *

**oooh... :L**

**Review maybe?**


	8. Blaine's Story

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**This ones short but it's Blaine's story, that's all this chapter is and well I've been nervous about letting you see it. I hope its not too anti-climatic. **

**Thank-you for all the reviews/follows/favourites! You guys are the best!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter again. This ones for my best friend because she's sick and Blangst is the best type of medicine!**

**Warnings for this: Violence **

**Enjoy! **

**- D x**

* * *

_"It all began after that day" Blaine began._

"As you know Hybrids aren't liked by everyone but when they are in a household they cannot be harmed. Shelters count too I guess but they only hold us until we're 17 and I knew my birthday was coming up and I just, I didn't want to be thrown out in a few months with nowhere to go. It could take that long to find me a permanent place there and I just, I just couldn't. So I ran. I picked up my clothes and I ran. I didn't know where I was going or how I was going to survive but I knew if I stayed with them, if I went back to my house, to Sues house – I might not survive. "He kept a straight face through it all but was no longer looking at Kurt. "I guess now I think back I should have gone to the shelter but nobody wanted old hybrids! I didn't want to be stuck there in the corner, waiting for them to kick me out. I didn't have much money on me, a couple of hundred maybe but with what I was doing and what I needed, that was nothing. I ended up at the train station before I got tired and had to stop. I picked the next train leaving and bought a ticket. Didn't even look where just got on. Luckily for me I had a hat on and everything covered or I don't even know if I'd have gotten on the train. I wasn't 18 so I shouldn't be allowed on a train without my guardian, being a hybrid and all. Now though, I was on the streets, the rules changed and well, I was scared."

Blaine slid out of the bed now, he felt trapped in it. "I don't remember the train ride, I was asleep for most of it but I know as soon as I got there, I was more scared then I could have imagined. That probably makes me weak but I'd ended up here, in New York and comparing Lima to New I know as soon as I got there, I was more scared then I could have imagined. That probably makes me weak but I'd ended up here, in New York and comparing Lima to New York is comparing a corner shop to a mall! Stepping onto the platform is a day I'll never forget. I wondered the streets for the first few days, trying to grasp my way around. I didn't have enough money for a hotel and my food allowance was running low. It took three or four days but I found an alley way, it didn't look too bad and the area was quieter than the others I'd been too. I made a sort of nest and this became home for, well, a long time."

Blaine's mind was running through stories and things that had happened to him, trying to find relevant ones that led up to what happened.

"I survived about a month on the money I had, food and water. Stuff like that. I'd had no disturbance but I rarely left the alley, I only left for food and such before I'd slip back in unnoticed. The first time I got a disturbance was a week or so after the money ran out. It was later at night and I couldn't sleep. My stomach was growling and the weather was cold. I was curled up in the shelter I'd made when a few men came down the alley. They were clearly drunk and I just lay there, hoping not to be heard. Unfortunately for me one of them tripped over me foot. My tail wasn't in my jeans that night and they saw. They were too drunk to do any real damage but they flung a few slurs at me before giving up. That was okay in the end, they gave up and went home and I slept. For food I ended up...looking in bins for scraps or, begging. I'm not proud of it, not at all. I hate myself for it but it's not, it's not the worst by far."

Blaine hadn't looked at Kurt since he started this, he felt it easier not to look at him and to tell the story rather than, well reveal it all to Kurt. The next part of the tale wasn't one Blaine wanted to tell but Kurt deserved to know, he'd done so much. He looked into Kurt's eyes now and directed it to him.

"this next part of the story, it's not too nice, it's not something I like or even tolerate but it happened and well, you deserve to know who you're living with I guess. So the following year I spent in that alley way, it was right next to a restaurant so the scraps were good, especially on Sundays. They always over cooked meat for the lunch rush and they weren't allowed to keep it. I used to survive off that most of the week and it was good, well it was bearable I guess. The guys from before came back a few times but I managed to hide each time and I slept during the day rather than at night so I was safer. I'd been there about a year and I was asleep still, not woken up for the night yet when I was startled. There were a few men stood above me, leering down. They started saying things to me. Calling me filthy, a mug and some other things. Luckily for me their friends called them before they could do anything to me. I shook it off and carried on. Well until the next week. They came back but there were more of them, drunk again but they didn't just slur at me. One of them grabbed me, held me back with his friend. The other one, he hit me, called me useless and said that nobody ever wanted me. I guess they were right, I mean look. I was on the street at nearly 18 for god's sake."

Blaine ran his hands though his hair, pacing the floor now, tail hung low.

"This happened a few times, my tail got broken, my clothes torn and my body bruised. I deserved it I guess. It was my fault. I couldn't do anything to stop them though. It wasn't technically illegal and I was too weak to fight back with the food I was on, I mean how are 3 vs. 1 ever going to come out well for me. I tried running but it was pointless. T-there was this one night though. The night where everything got worse, not that I knew it ever could but it did"

Blaine was nervous now, his voice breaking. Kurt hadn't said a word, respecting that Blaine just needed to run with this. He was shocked and scared and his past was in his mind but he kept quiet, he sat in bed listening to Blaine, watching him. Blaine was sat on the end of the bed now, facing away but sat at least. His tail was in his hand and he was rubbing it in an attempt to calm himself.

"I was laid on the pavement down the alley, as per usual. It was late, the sky was dark and service had all but stopped in the restaurant. T-they came back, there was just the usual three, no friends. I started to prepare myself for the hits but I, I saw something in one of their hands, and it shimmered in the faint light. It, it was a blade. They took me like usual, held me against the wall and hit me. It didn't stop their though the main one, he came towards me with the knife. It was summer so my clothes were only light anyway but he took the blade and cut them away so my skin was showing, I was left in my underwear when they pinned me down. To this day I'm still not sure how but they let me go and I just grabbed the blade. I didn't get it without a few slashes to my body but I had the blade now. I scrambled to my elbows and with all the strength I could muster, I...I...I plunged the knife...into his leg. I just put it in there and ran. Slid out from their startled grasp, grabbed a few clothes and ran. I ignore my cuts and bruises and I ran. I left him there and just went. I ended up in another alley and looked over my injuries. He'd slit the top of my tail off and I had a few gashes down my side but...I'd just left him there, bleeding"

Blaine said nothing for a while, he wasn't finished yet but he needed to calm himself, push the images back to the part of his brain he didn't see and dry the tears.

"I spent the rest of my time before you found me in this area. The one you found me in. There was harassment still, nothing like...with him...but there still was. I few more beatings and slurs, I managed though. Food was, it was a little more difficult here. I had to...steal to survive most days. Never anything big usually just bread rolls or pack of ham. Just something to keep me alive, I don't know why I bothered really. I didn't deserve to live after what I did, I don't hurt people! It's not what I do, not what I did. The beatings were from groups mostly, bruises and cuts, like how you'd seen me. The constriction thing...from last week. That was from the times people would restrain and carry me, they kept me held back and moved me. When you held me last week, it took me back."

Blaine was pacing again now, getting ready to leave.

"I wanted to tell you, tell you who i really was before you knew me. I'm a stealer, an abuser, a horrible person. I wanted just a little bit of time with you before you knew who I was. I'll pay you back for all I took. I'm sorry Kurt." It was the first time he'd said his name in a while. "I'm sorry for this and I'm sorry I put you through this. I'll go now. Goodbye Kurt and thank you." Blaine said as he turned towards the door, he knew if he left now it would be easier and fairer. He didn't want to leave; he didn't want to leave Kurt like this. He thought he could be falling for him but who'd want to be with him when he found out what he did. He'd attacked a man! He could have died from an injury like that and it would all be Blaine's fault.

Blaine's hand came into contact with the door handle; he walked out of it and moved towards the front door, tears streaming now. Thinking of what he was losing and thinking of not seeing Kurt's gorgeous face again. The thought of being back on the street. He was about to leave the apartment, leave his sanctuary when a horse voice broke the silence.

"Blaine, wait" Kurt said.

* * *

**Oooh Cliffy again ;)**

**Next chapter, Kurts reaction.**

**Review maybe? Tell me what you thought, liked/didn't like? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hi! Look who didn't take over a week to update! *happy dances***

**This is more of a 'lets tie up the loose ends of everything in the last chapter'**

**I know the first part of this is annoying and tedious but I realised the times after dinner and everything meant it had to happen! Hope its okay!**

**Also, there are 66 of you now! When did that happen?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-D x**

* * *

Blaine stopped, as per Kurt's request. _Kurt deserves to shout I guess_ Blaine thought. Blaine didn't turn around though; he just stood where he was.

"It's late Blaine, I have work tomorrow, and we're both tired, just – just come back to bed. We can talk tomorrow" Kurt said softly.

"You're letting me stay?" Blaine almost whispered. Kurt didn't answer his question just stepped towards him and took his hand softly. Blaine tensed from the contact but didn't have time to react or pull away because Kurt was pulling him back towards the bedroom. It was already 3am and Kurt had to be up at 8, he really couldn't stay awake any longer.

They were about to walk into Kurt's room when Blaine stopped again. He wiggled his hand form Kurt's grip and went to lie on the sofa. "I'm sleeping here tonight" Blaine said. Kurt didn't want to argue with him. He knew Blaine wouldn't sleep tonight but he knew arguing would wake up Rachel and only make things worse. Kurt locked the front door and took the key with him. Blaine would only leave if he didn't and that's not what Kurt wanted.

He gave Blaine one final look, pressed a kiss to his fingers and then placed it softly on Blaine's forehead before leaving the non committal hybrid on the sofa. Kurt lay in bed for another hour before he finally slept form exhaustion. Blaine didn't sleep well, nightmares and worries keeping him up. He was so confused by Kurt too. It was true what Kurt had said, it was too late to talk but what was there to say? Surely Kurt just wanted him to leave.

Kurt woke first in the morning, showered and dressed before waking Rachel and giving her towels so she could shower. Next was Blaine. Kurt knelt by the sofa where Blaine was sleeping and placed the coffee he'd made him on the table beside him. Kurt gently placed a hand on his head and brushed the curls away that had tangled around his ears as he slept. He gently called his name until he woke. Blaine's eyes were wide when he saw Kurt and registered the acts of kindness being bestowed upon him.

"Hey, I made you coffee. I'd like you to come to work with Rachel and me today. I know you've not been in before but I have my own office and, well honestly I think if I leave you alone here today you'll run. I've wanted to take you into work for a few days now but today seems like a good day" Kurt explained.

"I, erm okay" Blaine agreed. He'd honestly wanted to go to Kurt's work for a while and he knew there was no arguing with Kurt. _Well at least I get one more day with him_.

"Okay, good. When Rachel's out the shower you can get in and I'll sort your hair out when you're out" Kurt half smiled.

The time before they left was awkward to say the least. Rachel had no idea where the happy, loved up Kurt and Blaine had gone from last night but she'd seen Blaine on the sofa this morning and felt the awkwardness between them.

"Rach, I'm just gonna do Blaine's hair and then we can go" Kurt smiled "come on B, I need the stuff from my room." Blaine reluctantly followed Kurt. _This is it_ he thought. Kurt pulled out the chair from his dresser and Blaine sat down out of habit. 2 months and it is this natural? Wow. Kurt began to style Blaine's hair so it was comfortable with a hat to cover his ears.

"Blaine, we still have to talk about what you told me but you have to know. I still lo...care about you. something's you said last night weren't okay but it's not changed that I care about you and I still want to live with you B. I don't want this awkwardness, I don't like being this way with you" Kurt explained as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and stroked his ears bringing the hybrid pleasure as he listened.

"I, err. I want to believe you Kurt"

"Then do, we can sort this out later Blaine, let's go to work" Kurt said finishing up Blaine's hair and putting his hat on. They left the room and began to get ready, it still wasn't comfortable but it felt better.

Walking to the station Kurt and Rachel talked about how things with Isabelle and the office had changed but Blaine stuck to Kurt's side. Not holding on like usual but he was still close. Being back in the train station brought back a lot of memories for Blaine and Kurt. It was again rush hour and because Kurt had chosen to get into the office at a different time today he wasn't used to the train schedule. They had to wait 10 minutes for the next train which really wasn't too bad but with Blaine the way he was and the amount of people there it could be an issue.

When they were on the platform waiting for the train Kurt knew he'd have to take action because Blaine would suffer in silence. He took the hybrids hand in his and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Blaine tense and whimper and he felt bad for Blaine but he knew it was best for him right now, even if he was still not himself after last night. It took a minute but he felt Blaine's arms snake around his back. The grip wasn't tight and the hybrid wasn't tense but Kurt knew that when he was being held he wasn't scared.

"Isabelle will be is excited to see you Rach, I text her last night and she sounded excited!" Kurt said to the brown haired girl with them.

"I can't wait to see her either!" she replied, she'd worked out now not to question their actions, they seemed to have most of it worked out and Kurt would talk to her if he needed to.

Blaine had stayed on the spare desk in Kurt's office all morning. He'd draw things and even wrote up some more articles because he'd enjoyed it so much the previous day. He'd been relatively quiet for most of it but he'd genuinely smiled back at Kurt when he looked over. Kurt had accepted Blaine's quietness. He knew the hybrid was still trying to work out why Kurt had let him stay and he knew that their talk tonight would help with this. Kurt would have loved to stay home today and talked through it all with Blaine but he'd made a promise to Rachel and he couldn't leave Isabelle like that, not now she was pregnant. Kurt had dropped Rachel off in the wardrobe on their way up to his office on the 7th floor. He knew that the girls would love to see her again and once Isabelle heard she was there he wouldn't see her again until at least lunch.

Rachel used to come into his office all the time. They'd have lunch or shed meet him for after work plans but with Kurt usually working a little over or being busy it ended up that Rachel spent a lot of time in the office. Kurt loved having his best friend around the office with him and was even happier when everyone took a shine to her. She'd been through it all with Kurt and having her accepted at his work helped. Now whenever Rachel had a free day she came in. She was a gorgeous woman and had filled in for more than one of the photo shoots there. Kurt just hoped Blaine was accepted just as much.

Kurt's morning was filled with articles and signing off on other peoples work. Whenever someone came into his office they curtly smiled at Blaine, dealt with their problem and left. By lunch Blaine had picked it up to smiling back at them, even if it was forced. Kurt was just about to break for lunch when he got a text from Rachel.

_Been with Izz. How about we go get lunch and eat up there? – R x_

_Sure thing, Blaine's allergic to tuna. See you soon – K x_

"Blaine?" Kurt called, walking over to where Blaine was sat. Hearing his name he looked up, straight into Kurt's eyes. "Rachel's gone to get dinner with my boss, then they're going to bring some up for us and we'll eat together. Is that okay?"

"Yer, that's fine" Blaine agreed. Sure he was a little nervous. New people still were nowhere near his favourite thing but Rachel had been so nice to him last night and Kurt praised Isabelle all the time. He could do this, do it for Kurt.

"Okay, I'll be here the whole time. How are your ears and tail holding up?"

"Erm, my ears are a bit sore but my tails fine" Blaine admitted to Kurt.

Kurt was glad his office blinds were closed. He usually had them closed anyway because he worked better like that but he was really glad they were today. He went behind the desk Blaine was at and pulled the man's chair out a little bit. He rearranged some paper on the desk before perching on the table with Blaine sat in front of him. Having Blaine mostly blocked by him meant it was okay to take Blaine's hat off because if anyone came in they wouldn't see him because Kurt was blocking him. Putting the hat down to the side of him Kurt began to run his fingers through Blaine's tousled curls and free his ears from their confines. He wordlessly did this but smiled when he saw Blaine relax as he caught his ears. He began to run his fingers over them as he'd done so many times at home. He loved seeing Blaine smile, he loved even more being the reason Blaine smiled.

"That better B?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yer thanks Kurt" Blaine replied, still smiling.

Kurt was about to say something else when there was a knock at his door and he heard Rachel and Isabelle enter. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's beanie and resituated it before squeezing his hand and turning around to face the girls.

"I take it you two have had a good morning then?" Kurt laughed seeing the smiles on the girl's faces.

"Yes, it was great! Now, who's this gorgeous guy you're hiding in the corner?" his boss asked.

Kurt giggled and motioned for them to sit on the two sofas he had in his office while he replied "this is Blaine, he's my flat mate and one of my closet friends. Blaine, this is my boss Isabelle"

"It's nice to meet you" Blaine said shyly sitting next to Kurt. He automatically shied into his side and was about to move when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand. _Is he really okay with what I told him?_ Blaine thought.

"You too Blaine!" Isabelle chirped back.

They spent lunch discussing the girls morning and a few projects Kurt had been finalising this morning before getting back to work. As Isabelle left she instructed "you leave no later than three today Kurt. You've been working too hard these past few weeks and Rachel and I will be gone by then anyway"

Kurt agreed before going back to his work. It was already 1 so he wanted to get as much done in these two hours as possible. He hadn't realised the time until Rachel came to the door.

"I'm going to head off now Kurt" she explained coming into the office. "I'll see you tomorrow though okay?"

"Yer, sure thing Rach" Kurt smiled, not stopping his work for a second.

Rachel walked over to where Blaine was working hard, tongue sticking out and all of it. She smiled at the new person in her life before interrupting his work to say goodbye. It was sweet and short but Blaine already seemed more comfortable in Rachel's presence. Rachel deduced this to be because of how comfortable Kurt was around her and that she wasn't a very threatening person. Either way Rachel was happy that Blaine had sort of accepted her, even if Kurt wasn't ready to admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter she could see how Kurt felt for the new man in his life. She'd have to keep an eye on their obliviousness.

Once Rachel had left Kurt began to draw an end to his work, he'd already run over the time Isabelle had given him and he really wanted to go home. He was going to start Blaine packing up but the hybrid looked so happy working away on the articles he left him to it as he tidied his desk up and packed his bag. Once his desk was in a decent state to be left in and his computer was logged off he pulled Blaine out of his trance.

"B, we can go home now" Kurt informed him gently so as not to startle him.

"Oh, okay. I'll just log this off" Blaine replied, trying not over think 'home'.

He logged off the computer and filed his work into a neat pile before tidying the desk and putting his coat on. The two left the office in a silence they weren't as comfortable with. Due to Kurt's early leaving the station was quiet but Kurt still held Blaine's hand, even if it did as much for Kurt as for Blaine. They walked back to their apartment in silence but neither unlinked their hands. Blaine used Kurt's grip to ground himself for what was to come. He was still unsure of what would happen once they were alone in the apartment.

Kurt led them straight to the sofa as soon as he'd shut the door. He kicked his shoes off and threw his coat onto the other chair before crossing his legs and turning to face Blaine.

"Okay, so we have some stuff to talk about. Okay if we just do it all now?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaine answered, not looking at Kurt.

"Okay, I let you talk last night without interruptions so if you could just, do the same. Okay. So although I completely see why this specific incident has stuck with you and has affected you the way it has. I disagree with why and how you feel. Blaine, this man, these men, what they did was so wrong. What **they** did, not you. They were constantly abusing you B, you didn't start this. They hurt you, broke you – emotionally too. Even if technically it wasn't illegal it was still wrong Blaine, so very wrong"

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his now, hoping to convey his genuine nature.

"Now I'm not condoning what you did, doing that, stabbing someone is never right. But, I genuinely believe if you hadn't done what you did, if you haven't stabbed his leg...i don't think you'd be here right now Blaine. It was self defence and I know you feel so bad about it but let's just explore this for a second. They had you pinned down, they had a history of abusing you and he had a knife coming towards you. You stabbed his leg, not his chest or his arm or anywhere that would kill him, his leg. Also, I'm not being rude Blaine but you're not weren't very strong, physically, when I met you and I imagine after being beat up that your strength was even less so the damage to his leg will have most likely been superficial. Finally, he wasn't alone! You didn't leave him there to die like they would have done with you. He had two other people with him who were more than capable to take care of what he needed, you had nobody Blaine, you were alone and I imagine a lot younger than them."

Kurt let Blaine take this in. He still wasn't looking at the older man but in the daylight through the windows reflecting on Blaine's face, Kurt could see Blaine was taking it in.

"You've got to stop beating yourself up over this Blaine. You did what you had to do to survivor and sure, it wasn't an ideal thing and I know it's defiantly not something you're proud of but you're alive Blaine, you got out alive and so did that bastard who did this to you. I don't know what you thought I'd feel about this but I'm not angry or scared or disappointed okay. Well I am all of those things just not because of you; the world makes me feel those things because of what they did to you and what they do to other people. Blaine, I promise you now my opinions only changed in one way of you. I see just how brave you are"

"b-brave?" Blaine mumbled looking into Kurt's eyes properly for the first time all day.

"Yes Blaine, brave. I know how hard it was for you to tell me that last night yet you still told me, even though you thought I'd make you leave because of it. either that means you don't care about me and us as much as I thought or you cared so much you wanted me to know the whole you."

"It's the second one" Blaine informed.

"Good, I hoped it was. So just try to let it go okay. I know it won't be easy but I'm here okay, you did the right thing. Okay, next point of order. The stealing. I could tell you had a big issue with this part of your story too. This is practically the same as I just said but I think you need to hear it again. Stealing food kept you alive Blaine. You didn't steal to make you rich, heck you didn't even steal expensive things form what I heard! You did it to keep yourself alive Blaine and nobody should be angry at you for that. I know you're ashamed of it Blaine because I know you know that stealing should never be done apart from in that case. Stealing isn't something to be glorified and I could tell you hated yourself for having done it and that's all that matters to me B. You'll never be put in that position again as long as I have a say in it. You have a home now Blaine, you're protected again. You have friends, you have me and you have a place. Okay?"

Blaine was silent for a while, soaking in what Kurt said and what this mean for Blaine. _He's not mad, he's letting me stay!_ Blaine's brain deduced.

"O-okay. I-I thank you Kurt" Blaine said throwing his arms around Kurt and almost melting into the embrace.

Kurt practically pulled Blaine onto his lap and held him close, he let himself realised that Blaine had told him who he was, his past. He knew Blaine now, not everything but he knew what had given him certain quirks and mannerisms. That meant a lot to Kurt.

The men made dinner and watched the TV much like the nights before the revelations except there was something new about this time. There was a new feeling for the boys watching the other cooking dinner or resting a head on the others shoulder. It was different now, but it was better. Neither man deduced what the feeling was but there was something there, it existed.

When the time came for bed it was a wordless agreement that Blaine was staying in Kurt's bed.

"Just tonight, I'll go back tomorrow" Blaine had assured.

It wasn't until they were lying in bed that night, Kurt loosening Blaine's hairs so his ears were free and he could sleep, Blaine moving his tail into a comfortable position whilst subconsciously rubbing against Blaine's hand that Kurt spoke of the story again.

"Blaine, there's one part of your story I'm really happy about" he said.

Blaine made a noise of integument but was too blessed out to come up with an answer.

"Yer, I am so glad you came to New York Blaine, I'm so glad that train was the next one on the platform"

No more words were spoken then night but as they drifted off to sleep a kiss was placed on the cheek of one of the men.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hi *hides***

**Just going to say sorry now for how long it has taken to upload/write this! School is hectic right now with revision and work and blerg.**

**Updates will be sporadic until June 18th when I finish my exams, after that they'll be more regular. yay!**

**Okay, short chapter but it was a good place to end, I'm sorry for the ending.**

**- D x**

**Also, thankyou so much for all 75 of you following and everyone who's favourited and reviewed! It means so much!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since that night and things were good between the two men again. Blaine found he was more comfortable with Kurt and in the apartment. He didn't feel like a guest as much anymore and he could see himself there in the long term. He didn't worry that today would be his last day with Kurt anymore. When he fell asleep at night he didn't worry about nightmares but fell asleep knowing if he were to have one that Kurt was just next door and he knew that Kurt would be there for him. All of these comforts had lead to changes in his behaviour.

For Kurt, he felt he knew Blaine better and it helped him to pick up and understand Blaine's traits. If Blaine had a nightmare then Kurt didn't have to get Blaine to explain in detail but Blaine could explain now without being shy or nervous of Kurt's reactions.

Although Kurt's past up until a few years ago was still a mystery to Blaine he felt comfortable around him. He was itching to know what had got his Kurt so jumpy sometimes and what had happened after soft more year at college but he knew when Kurt was ready, he'd tell him. He trusted Kurt on this. There was one problem with this new dose of feelings and new found trust. Blaine's feelings towards Kurt were stronger and he found himself staring and he whilst he was watching TV or having dreams about being lay in his arms or kissing him when he came home from work. These were feelings Blaine had never really felt before and he wasn't sure how to deal with them or even if they were reciprocated.

Blaine hadn't noticed it but Kurt definitely had. Blaine had slowly began to reveal more of his puppy side, not just around Kurt but Kurt would come home and find him doing something that would be associated with a dog naturally. Blaine slept curled up in a ball now, his head by his legs and a defined curve made by his back. Kurt had noticed it when he went to check on him before he left for work one morning. The hybrid had been curled up snoring softly and Kurt had, had to take a second look to shake images of a puppy from his head. A few days later Kurt had came home to find Blaine sprawled on the mat, in a sun beam, rubbing his back along the carpet softly with a wide grin on his face. Kurt had stood for a while in the doorway looking at him, noting how his demeanour had changed since they'd talked. He didn't make the link though.

The thing about Blaine was he hadn't been comfortable in his hybrid form simply because of the treatment he'd received. With all the negativity towards him and the way he was he'd begun to accept that he was wrong and that they were right. Sure, at first he'd brushed it off, told himself they were wrong and he'd believed them. As time wore on though, as he ended up on the streets, he began to lose this faith in himself. His thoughts started fighting each other and it began so bad that he was fighting a losing battle, with himself. By the time Kurt had found him, saved him, he was agreeing with them, he was ashamed of himself and didn't want to be who he was.

Really, that never changed with Blaine, not in all the time he'd been with the vogue worker. Little bits of it had chipped away but with the constant reminder of what they'd said to him in his nightmares it became impossible for any self love to come into it. There was something now though, something that Blaine hadn't felt for a very long time – acceptance. He'd convinced himself that Kurt just wanted some excitement and something new when he took Blaine in, he figured it was a sympathetic move for the poor, desperate hybrid. Now though, with how Kurt had reacted to his stories and how the Rachel situation had gone so far – Blaine had to rethink.

Kurt had been sat at his desk thinking about this for the past few days. Although Blaine was still Blaine he seemed different. It was frustrating Kurt that he couldn't put his finger on why. He knew Blaine had become more puppy over the past week, that much had been obvious, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

When Kurt was trying to figure out why Blaine was acting a certain way he had a three step process. First he thought of what had happened before the incident and the surrounding factors, and then he went back and thought of all Blaine had told him about his past and tried to link the problem or situation to that before finally asking Blaine. It might have seemed like he should ask Blaine first but Kurt knew Blaine was most likely to shrink back into himself or brush it off; it's the reason it was last resort.

Kurt had done the first step and few times and was just repeating stage two when he had an idea. He hadn't worked out why Blaine was doing this but he thought of something that would make Blaine happy. He'd have to go shopping after work to get something though; he just hoped Blaine didn't take it the wrong way.

On leaving work Kurt sent Blaine a text telling him he'd be a little late and not to worry if he didn't turn up for a little while. After getting a reply form Blaine he headed to the shops close to his work to pick up a few things. It didn't take him too long to get what he wanted and was home within the hour. He found Blaine curled up on one end of the sofa when he got home, book clutched in his hands, immersed in his own world as he read.

"Hey Blainer's" Kurt called to him softly, so not to startle him.

"Oh hi Kurt!" Blaine smiled happily, placing his book down.

"So I bought you something today, I don't want you to take it the wrong way and if you don't like it, I'll take it straight back okay? I just thought maybe you might like them, lately more than ever."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked, bouncing excitedly at the idea of a present, his tail wagging behind him now he was sat up.

Kurt reached around for the bag and took the first thing out of it. It was a soft toy with rope arms in the shape of a rabbit. Kurt didn't want to look at Blaine because he was scared of his reaction. He did however look up when he felt a hand on his leg briefly. He looked down and saw Blaine looking excited, wagging like mad still, but he seemed to be pleasing for the toy now. Kurt took this as a good sign and handed the rabbit over to Blaine. The puppy immediately took it over to a corner of the room and started to look it over.

Kurt though he'd wait to give him the rest of the bag contents until later and got up to make dinner, Blaine happily occupied so didn't notice he left.

He chose to make a bolognaise for dinner, it was quick and it had been a while since he'd had one. As he chopped the onions for frying he thought again about Blaine's reaction. It wasn't like it would have been when Blaine reverted to full dog mode but it was still defiantly his hybrid taking over. Whilst frying the mince the elder came to the realisation he was happy to see Blaine like this. With all the stress Blaine had been through it was nice to see him relax and give into the instincts he'd been clearly holding back. As he thought this he could hear Blaine making noises of contentment and smiles, carrying on with what he was doing.

He was just cooking the pasta when he felt two arms circle his waist a kiss be placed on his neck, shivers running down his back as a hot breath whispered 'thank you' to him. The action its self had startled Kurt, he still wasn't good with sudden grasps but when he'd felt the tail swishing by their ankles and the nose nuzzling into his neck in thanks he relaxed.

"You're welcome Blaine. Good present then?" he asked. Instead of an answer he just got a nod in the crease of his neck and a light squeeze to his waist. It wasn't unusual for them to cuddle but what made 5this time different was Kurt's want to place his arms over Blaine's and turn for an awkward but sweet kiss. He was practically holding himself back from it but his body wanted, no needed it. _Woah, this is new_ he thought.

Kurt finished making dinner with Blaine wrapped around him and the hybrid only broke away so they could sit at Kurt's small table to eat the dinner. The conversation over dinner was the generic 'tell me about your day' stuff with compliments about the food in-between. Blaine helped wash up but then practically dragged Kurt to the sofa again and asked to see what else Kurt had bought him.

"Well, I saw the rab-"

"Mr Flopsy" Blaine interrupted and Kurt suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, well I saw _Mr Flopsy_ and couldn't resist but I thought maybe you'd like this too" he explained as he pulled out what can only be classed as the holy grail of all dog toys. A squeaking tennis ball. As it came into view Kurt gave it a little squeeze so it squeaked and Blaine barked with excitement.

"Kuuuuurt! You got me a tennis ball! Throw it for me?" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt didn't think that would be Blaine's reactions but complied none the less, taking full advantage of the open door leading to Blaine's room and the distance from the couch to it, Kurt though the tennis ball. Blaine belted after it and bought it back to Kurt, looking pleased with himself. this carried on a few more times until Blaine saw the time and notified Kurt that Americas Next Top Model was about to start.

The boys settled down in front of the TV to watch it, both scrutinising the girls choices and getting annoyed at the bitchy ones. It was different for Kurt to see how Blaine went from playing with a tennis ball to scrutinising outfits in a meter of seconds. Kurt could deal with that.

The next two days went much like this, Kurt went to work like usual whilst Blaine did what he wanted, including writing more 'articles' from Kurt's designs. Kurt would come home and he and Blaine play with Blaine's toys, sometimes going for a walk before and then eat tea and watch TV. It was surreal but nice.

On the third day after it began Kurt came home and was instantly jumped on and had an arm full of weight. Unfortunately for both involved Kurt was not prepared for this and as much as he tried to support both weights they fell forward and landed in a heap. A distinct crack was followed by a howl of pain. Blaine was not okay.

* * *

**im sorry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry.**

**Thank you for your support, enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt immediately got off the floor and got his bearings back after the speed of what had just happened. He wasn't sure what was going on. That was, until he looked down.

Kurt couldn't help but bite his lip to keep back tears of his own. The one person he'd managed to help and nurture back from the brink of pain and destruction was now lying on the floor in an un-moving state. It hurt like he wouldn't even believe.

"b-Blaine?" he called out hopefully. There was no response, Kurt hadn't expected there to be really, and he just thought he should try. Kurt knew he'd have to take Blaine to the hospital so he rushed to get his shoes on before getting a blanket to wrap Blaine in. He placed the blanket over Blaine's form before picking up and dialling the number of the hybrid at the closest hospital.

Kurt had gotten the number a few weeks back in case of an emergency. Of course he knew the emergency number but due to the differences with a hybrid in a medical sense it was necessary to get hybrid specialist doctors to treat a hybrid.

Kurt was sat next to Blaine, his fingers running through his hair as he waited for an answer.

"Hello, hybrid unit at NYH, how can we help?" the voice on the phone came.

"A, my f-friend. He's hurt himself. There was, was a crack and now he's unconscious. I don't know what to do" Kurt babbled through.

"Okay sir, I've picked up your address on the GPS and there's a unit on the way. Could you tell me what happened so the doctors have a better idea?"

"Yer, well he's been happily in a further puppy senses for a few days now and I came home today and he ran up to me, to greet me I guess and i.. I wasn't expecting it. It's all my fault" Kurt broke, it hadn't clicked with him until then, it was all his fault. Blaine was Kurt because of him.

"Sir, it's okay. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You say he jumped?"

"Yer, I think he was going for a hug or something but he tried to grip on and i...i didn't catch him"

"Okay sir, I just got word that our unit is outside. I'll pass this on to the doctors and they'll help you now. I hope your friend gets better"

"Thank you" Kurt whispered brokenly and hung up as he let the paramedics in downstairs using the buzzer system.

* * *

Whilst he waited for them to get to his apartment he wiped his tears and tried to calm himself. Kurt was ashamed to admit it but this involved his eye line avoiding Blaine. He never took his hand off his chest though. The heart beat and gentle breaths allowed Kurt to have hope.

The paramedics worked quickly when they arrived and in less than 5 minutes Blaine was stabilised and on a stretcher. They agreed to allow Kurt to travel with them in the ambulance and Kurt sat by Blaine, hand gripped in his as they rode. The ride to the hospital for Blaine meant wires and lines being attached all over his body and a lot of prodding. Kurt had never been more relieved to hear Blaine whine in pain at that point. A whine to Kurt meant he was still responsive in some way.

On arriving at the hospital they were taken straight the hybrid wing and into a cubical. Kurt got stuck against a wall as nurses and doctors assessed his injuries. They shouted words Kurt didn't understand but Kurt zoned out the noise as he took in the extent of Blaine's injuries for the first time.

His head was bleeding out of the back and had been heavily packed by gausses and bandages whilst they assessed. Hid shirt had been cut off and as they checked his back, bruising could be seen as it started to develop. The worst thing for Kurt had to be the state of Blaine's tail. It wasn't in ways Kurt didn't even know was possible. It was obvious that it was broken and Kurt knew that would be painful and awkward for Blaine.

* * *

Blaine kept his tail hidden to stop the still evident discrimination. Sure owning or being a hybrid was accepted by the government now but it didn't stop the discrimination by any means. It was also more complicated with Kurt and Blaine. Blaine hadn't reached twenty five yet and didn't have a job which meant Kurt should technically have some sort of documentation on him saying Blaine was consenting to being in his home and that Kurt didn't hurt Blaine in anyway. Luckily for the boys this was only required during the census and police investigations. Blaine's hybrid stayed hidden when out and about to stop the discrimination he'd experienced before.

Luckily the wing was just for hybrids so they didn't have to worry about that here. Kurt must have zoned out because when he came out of it Blaine had been bandaged and the staff in the room had decreased. Just one doctor and a nurse remained.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Kurt asked finally.

"Yes, he will be. He suffered quite a blow to the head so he'll have a nasty concussion and his tail will need casting without a doubt but yes sir, he'll be just fine"

"Okay thank you"

Kurt went to the side of Blaine's bed and sat in the chair by it. The doctor handed him a form and he began to fill in what he could before they took it back and went to file it.

"I'll bring the x-ray to him seeing as he's still unconscious and it's just his tail" the doctor explained. Kurt just nodded.

Kurt didn't like hospitals but it was his fault Blaine was here so he'd tough it for him. It had been three hours since they left Kurt's apartment but it was finally just Blaine and Kurt in the small room. Blaine was still unconscious although the doctor assured him it was normal and he'd be awake soon. Kurt accepted this as he knew nothing about this thing and they were the professionals. He wasn't happy that his best friend was stuck in a hospital bed but he dealt with it.

* * *

Kurt must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke to the doctor talking to a now awake Blaine. He stood by his bed instantly and took Blaine's hand in his as the doctor spoke. It offered him comfort.

"Oh sir, you're awake" the doctor said addressing Kurt.

"Yes, and please call me Kurt."

"Okay Kurt, I was just explaining to Blaine that I'm going to have to bandage and reset his tail and the procedure"

Kurt nodded, not looking at Blaine, and listened to the doctor's explanation. Once the doctor had explained what was going to be done, she left and went to get the supplies and check on a few more patients.

"It's not your fault" was the first thing Blaine said.

"What? Of course it is B, I didn't catch you"

"Kurt, I jumped into your unsuspecting arms, it's my fault" Blaine explained. Kurt tried to disagree but Blaine motioned for him to stop. "Kurt, they did some tests and my serotonin levels have been up for what seems like a week now. I've been really happy and when I am, I regress a little in my mannerisms. I jumped on you like a dog would when you came home, it's my fault Kk" Blaine explained.

"Oh, it's not really your fault though. Call it an accident?"

"Yes, an accident" Blaine agreed.

The boys stayed there for a few minutes, Kurt thanking whoever he could that Blaine was okay and that he hadn't cause pain to one of the only people he truly cared for and Blaine smiling at how caring and adorable Kurt was.

"Kurt?"

"Yes B?"

"Will you, will you hug me?" Blaine asked blushing. It was no secret that Blaine liked to be cuddled but when he was sick that want became an almost need for him. Kurt just laughed and lowered one of the bars on the hospital bed before leaning in softly and wrapping his arms around him.

"If you're lucky, once your tails been done ill cuddle with you" Kurt whispered.

"I'd like that" Blaine admitted.

Not breaking the hug, Kurt asked "does it hurt?"

"Not really, they gave me some pain meds though so it probably would do otherwise".

This settled Kurt's worries for now.

Watching Blaine have his tail reset had not been pleasant for Kurt. The hybrid had whined and even howled as the doctor did it. Kurt could do nothing but brush the tears away as they fell and hold his hand. Watching his friend in pain and being powerless sucked, it sucked a lot.

It also shocked Kurt how much he wanted to pick him up in his arms and kiss all the pain away. Sure the protective instinct was natural now but the kissing, that was new for sure.

Once Blaine's cast was on and the doctors left the boys for the night Kurt did as he said he would. He removed his jackets, wrinkling nose how he was still in his work clothes, toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Blaine. It took a spill second for Blaine to snuggle into Kurt's chest which did nothing to help Kurt's desire to kiss him. Instead Kurt ran his fingers through the curls on Blaine's head and hummed happily as Blaine nuzzled.

* * *

Their 'moment' was interrupted by Kurt's phone ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket he saw that a, it was nearly 10pm and b Rachel was calling him.

"Hey Rach" he answered, quiet in mind of the setting.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Rachel asked, panic evident.

"I'm at the hospital with Blaine, why what's up?"

"Hospital? I'm at your apartment and you weren't here. I thought it was silly that I was worried but I get it now. I'm on my way" she said in a rush.

Kurt wanted to tell her not to but she'd hung up.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked confused.

"Rachel's' coming to see you apparently"

"Oh, okay. That's nice of her I guess!"

"Yer, I guess you're right"

_Damn Blaine being so nice all the time_ Kurt thought. _Wait...is this because I don't get to be alone with him...hmm_.

* * *

When Rachel came in to the room, she was evidently worried. All the thoughts of how Kurt was annoyed that she was interrupting her time were gone with this. Blaine was still cuddled into Kurt's chest when she arrived and it didn't go unnoticed by Rachel form what Kurt could tell. She said nothing though.

"Blaine! What happened to you?" she asked. Rachel could see the bandage on the back of Blaine's head from his cut and the bandage around his tail as he was lay on his side.

"I, erm, fell" Blaine blushed.

"Well, that's not exactly true is it B" Kurt offered.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Well, I tried to hug Kurt when he came home, I was super happy to see him but he wasn't excepting it – obviously, and well.."

"I dropped him" Kurt finished. Blaine looked like he was going to argue but didn't.

"Ouch! Are you okay? What did they say?"

Blaine went on to explain all he knew about his injuries, he didn't mention the serotonin levels though which Kurt wasn't sure of why. He trusted Blaine though so left him to it.

"When you get out of here, we should do dinner again!" Rachel stated.

"Yer, I'd like that" Blaine smiled, he really did like Rachel.

"I'm just going to go and get a drink and stuff, can I get you anything?" Kurt asked, addressing the two in the room.

"Can I get a tea" Rachel smiled.

"Sure, b?"

"Erm, maybe a hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing" Kurt agreed. He now had to remove himself from Blaine's grasp. He took his hand out of his hair and slid off the bed and into his shoes. Kurt blushed when Blaine whined from the loss.

"I'll be back real soon" he reassured Blaine and on instinct placed a kiss to Blaine's for head and left. Only when e got outside did he realise that it was a bad idea in front of Rachel. She might have become more mature since high school but she wouldn't be dropping this.

* * *

Back in the room Rachel took this time to ask Blaine what really happened.

"He blames himself I take it" she stated more than asked.

"Yer, he thinks it's his fault, it's not though, I told him this earlier but I think a few more times may be necessary"

"Yer, he's a sucker for blaming himself. He'd do it for everything if he could. He'll accept it soon"

"I hope so, i hate him blaming himself."

After this they moved onto lighter topics and the two new friends were happily smiling when Kurt came back.

* * *

Kurt had handed out the drinks but was now stuck of where to sit. He wanted to be back on the bed with Blaine, of course he did, but with Rachel there – he didn't want to fuel a fire that hadn't been lit yet. Kurt's reservations were lost however when Blaine held his arm out and looked at him. Kurt got lost in his golden eyes and happily took off his shoes and settled back to where he was.

Blaine practically vibrated as he hummed in contentment.

"If you were a kitten, you'd be purring now B" Kurt giggled. He was responded to with a poke and a giggle.

After Kurt and Rachel talked for another twenty minutes, Rachel announced it was time for her to go.

"Okay Hun, I'll walk you out" Kurt offered.

"Pft, my pillows leaving me again" a sleepy Blaine mumbled.

Kurt just giggled as he and Rachel left the room and walked out of the hospital. At the door he hugged her goodbye and she simply told him "I know you like him" before saying goodbye and getting into the waiting taxi. It didn't shock Kurt, he'd seen that coming. _Do I like him?_ Was Kurt's main concern now.

* * *

Back in the small hospital room Blaine was barley awake but holding on for Kurt's return. "You could have gone to sleep B, I can see you're tired" Kurt laughed softly.

"I was waiting for you" he mumbled.

Kurt simply climbed back into the now familiar position with his friend, _friend_, and laid the bed back further so Blaine was more horizontal. He figured he was staying for the night by the way Blaine had cocooned around him so they might as well be comfortable.

"Go to sleep B" Kurt whispered. And so he did. Kurt let the evened out breathing of Blaine lull him to sleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke in the morning Kurt was missing and he was alone. He would have panicked but the nurse came in a few minutes later to say he was working out Blaine's discharge. Kurt came back with the information that they could go home and once Blaine was ready they left.

The men were at home; both in their pjs by 2 pm. Kurt had phoned in sick and were happy to spend the day with Blaine, especially when he was feeling sick. There was one thing bugging him though.

"Blaine, why had your serotonin levels been up?" he asked.

"Ah, erm. I thought you might ask this. Well you know how I told you about my time on the street and how you didn't freak out and kick me back onto the streets?"

"Yer, I remember that pretty well Blaine"

"Well, that's why"

"Sorry?" Kurt was confused.

"Well, when a dog or even a person feels accepted in a place or area they become happier. You not hating me for my past and accepting me into your home, it did it to me. Of course I felt accepted before, don't think that, but with knowing you didn't care about that part of my life, that you still wanted me. It made my serotonin levels rise and the dog in me kept them high and let me be more, made me more dog-ish. This is why I loved the toy and why I got hurt."

"Oh, well I'm glad you feel accepted, I want you to feel" Kurt said, trying not to choke up.

And Kurt, he really meant it. He wanted Blaine to feel at home in the apartment, he wanted him to feel accepted into his life. Blaine had done something to Kurt's life, he'd changed it and so far, it was all for the better. Kurt was feeling things, things he hadn't felt in so long and they were being stronger than ever. Kurt was scarred but so excited to see where these feelings were going.

Blaine, he was in pain from his tail but damn he was happy. He and Kurt, they had something going here. It was only getting stronger as the days went on and Blaine was welcoming it with open arms.

Both boys were wracked with these feelings as they lay in bed, the same bed, cuddled up to each other. The last thoughts on both their minds: _friends doesn't do us justice anymore._

* * *

**Thank-you to Bri.**


	12. Society Rules and Government Laws

**A/N**

**This is not a chapter, one was posted yesterday.**

**For a while some of you (and me) have been confused by what this AU's laws and society rules mean for a hybrid. I have started a list of what we have encountered so far or will encounter. I will be updated as and when.**

**If you feel anything still doesn't make sense or I've contradicted myself (I'm good at that) please tell me so I can sort it out, I'm forgetful and don't have time to go back and carefully read everything I've written!**

**I hope this clears a few things up!**

**Daisy x**

* * *

**Society/Government Rules**

A hybrid is to be kept in a house until reaching the age of 16. If he or she had a job and can pay their own way or the family supports them they may leave home after this.

Hybrids must attend hybrid schools due to their requirements and development differences. Some states choose to offer extra tuition to hybrids and combine schools.

Hybrid and non-hybrid relations and marriages are permitted as long as the hybrid is willing and consenting.

A hybrid is allowed any job they wish as long as they are fully qualified and the employer is happy to agree.

A hybrid must only state they are a hybrid to employers, hospitals and other government services.

If a hybrid is homeless, they are not under protection of the state unless they are in a home or centre.

If a hybrid is adopted then he or she must be kept under the care of the adoptees until they are 16 or brought back to the shelters or homes they were taken from.

Once a hybrid reaches 25, he or she may revoke the following rules from their lives and is no longer required to live with a family or person, even if they remain jobless.

Between the ages of 16 and 25 a hybrid may live with a person who didn't bring them up as long as they are consenting and have been protected and fed.

Once over the age of 16 a hybrid must follow all laws set by the state.

A hybrid can call the police or services if they feel they are being treated unfairly or inhumanely and will be taken seriously.

Discrimination of hybrids will not be a federal crime unless they have been physically hurt in any way. (think of it like the LGBTQ stance now)

* * *

**Seriously, if you think something's even a little wrong, please tell me! **

**You're all so amazing! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hi Guys! **

**First, yes I understand the rules and laws protect hybrids rather well in this story but I felt it necessary so the story didn't get lost in social standards and rules.**

**Woo, hi all you new people and thank-you to everyone who favourite/liked and reviewed! **

**I'm very ill - please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes because there will be somewhere, its also very choppy, i'm sorry about that too!**

**I was listening to a Killers song whilst I wrote this, prize to whoever finds the reference(s) that slipped in.**

**I've nearly finished my exams so yay for that, good luck to any of you doing yours now!**

**That's all I got for now, seeya later!**

**D x**

* * *

It had been just under a month since the 'tail incident' as it was now being dubbed and things were great...well almost great. Blaine's tail was healed and he was back to full health and work wasn't requiring him to stay till after 11 Kurt now the fashion collections had all been released for winter and this was only adding to the good parts of life right now. There were bad parts though, parts that left Kurt and Blaine on short ends with each other and had even lead to an argument. It hadn't been a pretty aftermath.

* * *

_Kurt was sat in the living room, he and Blaine had not long had their first fight and it hadn't ended well, Blaine had whimpered off to his room, tail between his legs and ears pressed to the side of his face. Kurt had left it a while so they could both calm down and clear their thoughts but he had to go into Blaine now had to sort this out._

_Walking to Blaine's room made Kurt realise how eerily quiet the apartment sounded. It was like he was living alone again, he shivered at the very thought. He knocked on Blaine's door before he entered, it was only polite and he didn't want to startle him._

_Blaine was lay in a ball on his bed, facing away from the door, he wasn't asleep but he hadn't noticed Kurt had come in. Kurt had padded gently over to the bed and sat beside Blaine. _

_"B? Will you...will you look at me?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking slightly. The hybrid said nothing but turned slightly to face him. Tenderly, Kurt reached a hand to stroke over Blaine's left ear. "I'm sorry B, I didn't mean to shout."_

_"Me too" Blaine smiled._

_They stayed in this position for a while, contently lay and sat. Kurt's hand stayed stroking Blaine's ear and Blaine snuggled into it every now and again – losing himself in instinct._

* * *

The fight was the same reason things weren't all that great right now. It was a thing everyone faced, most people on a daily basis. Boredom. Yes, Blaine was bored. He'd been content with staying in the house all day but now, now the idea of not getting out until Friday was driving him mad and he wouldn't stop about it.

Kurt hated that fact Blaine was stuck inside all day but Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't cope if he was to go out and about alone, he still griped into Kurt when they caught the tube on busy days.

Blaine understood that this wasn't an option but it didn't mean he wasn't starting to go loopy being stuck inside. He'd complain to Kurt, want him to take him out when Kurt got home from a busy day at the office or whimper when Kurt left for work in the morning. It had been hell for both of them and it was obvious they'd snap one day. Luckily for both boys they realised that it was silly to argue when they cared so much about each other and Kurt promised Blaine he'd find a way to do something.

* * *

A week after the argument, he proved that promise to be true.

Over dinner Kurt had told Blaine the plan. Ever since Blaine had visited Kurt's office, Isabelle had been asking about Blaine and she's also gotten hold of the articles Blaine had written a while ago and said she'd loved his work. Kurt had been meaning to talk to Blaine about it but he'd gotten lost with Blaine hurting himself and it had skipped his memory since then. That was until Isabelle brought it up at work today and suddenly Kurt had a perfect idea.

Isabelle had been offering Kurt the opportunity for a co-worker on the blogs so that Kurt could focus more on his designing but with the pregnancy and all the new season work, he hadn't wanted to put the pressure of interviews on her. Today at work though, it had just hit him. Blaine, Blaine would be perfect there! He had all the skills of a writer, Isabelle loved him and he'd be working in Kurt's office, with Kurt so it wouldn't be as if he'd be alone. Sure, he and Blaine would have to discuss whether they were going to tell Isabelle that Blaine was a hybrid and heck, he had to get Blaine to agree yet but he thought it was perfect.

As Kurt told Blaine over dinner, the way his eyes lit up confirmed Kurt's thoughts.

"Kurt! That would be amazing. I could pay my own way; I'd have a job – a real job Kurt! And it was so much fun when I wrote those articles. I'm, so excited!" Blaine rambled.

"Okay puppy, calm down Mr. excited before you break something with that tail of yours" Kurt giggled. "okay, so I'm sure Isabelle will be on board but now I have to ask, will you tell her you're a hybrid or not?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat for a while, contemplating Kurt's question carefully, he hadn't thought about it in all honestly and he wanted to take the right route with this.

"Yes" he finally answered. "I want to be honest with her but if you don't want to ruin your image in her though, I'll say you don't know"

"Don't be silly Blaine, if she reacts badly, I will be defending you – not acting like I knew nothing."

The boys agreed that they would talk to Isabelle tomorrow so she had the weekend to think about it, Kurt was excited but nervous too, he couldn't see Isabelle having a problem but he wasn't sure. Only time would tell but he knew Blaine was thinking the same thing as he lay in the bedroom next to Kurt's.

* * *

The boys had agreed that Blaine would come in with Kurt in the morning and depending on how things went, they'd go back at lunch to the apartment before Kurt returned to Vogue for the rest of the day. Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous as they drank their coffees before leaving so made the decision to take a cab to the office to avoid any further stress on him.

Kurt got them to his office with a good ten minutes to spare before the main bulk of staff would be there but with the crazy times Isabelle was sleeping recently due the baby, she should be in. Kurt was right about that. She was sat in her office, a cup of green tea in one hand, the other resting on her protruding stomach.

"Morning Izz" Kurt called as he entered her office, Blaine trailing behind.

"Hi Kurt, and ooh I see the famous Blaine makes another trip, hi sweetie!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly, smiling through though.

"Actually, Blaine's the reason I'm here" Kurt explained, taking a seat as his boss invited them to.

"Ooh, care to explain?"

"Well, you remember those articled of Blaine's you found?" she nodded "and how you've been wanting me to get someone to help out with the blogs so I can focus on my designs?" another nod "well, I think Blaine could be our guy"

"I like you're thinking Kurt, I like it a lot. I do however know you quite well and there's something you're not telling me" she replied, not accusingly.

Kurt went to reply but Blaine beat him to it.

"Yer, you see...well the thing is...I'm a hybrid" Blaine said, rushed and worriedly. "I know that you probably won't want to hire me now and that's acceptable but if you could at least consider it that would be great."

"Okay Blaine, why kind of hybrid are you?"

"A dog, well puppy hybrid"

"Ah, okay. Well, as with all applicants I need to think it over, check with some people, but I'll be in touch Mr..."

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson"

"Mr Anderson. Kurt, could I have a word?" Isabelle asked. It was definitely his boss he was seeing now, not his friend.

"Sure, Blaine I'll meet you in my office, here's the key"

Blaine and Kurt shared a few more words in private, Kurt reassuring Blaine that it was okay.

After he had left Kurt returned to his seat.

"You knew all along he was a hybrid, right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did"

"Has he ever given you reason for concern?"

"He broke his tail last month, but no"

"Okay, thank you Kurt, I'm out from lunch but I'll be in touch okay?"

"Okay, thank you"

She offered him a smile as he left. _Damn he poker face _Kurt thought as he left.

* * *

Kurt didn't see Isabelle for the remaining day but she sent him an email just before lunch telling him he'd been working hard lately and whenever he accompanied Blaine home, he could stay there as long as the paper work had been filed. It wasn't a major cause of concern for Kurt, she did this a lot but Blaine was worried none the less.

He didn't want to damage Kurt's career or relationship with his boss in anyway; he knew how important they both were to him.

The weekend was looking empty for them until after dinner. They were sat on the sofa, cuddling of course, with some program blearing in the background which neither of them were paying attention to anymore. Blaine was too busy staring at Kurt as he lay in his arms and Kurt too busy getting lost in Blaine's strong hold and the feeling of safety he felt there.

The serenity was interrupted by Kurt's phone however. It was Rachel.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi, are you and Blaine busy tomorrow?"

"We are not; do I take this to mean we have plans now?"

"Yup! I want to go for a walk through central park, take some photos of the changes and stuff"

"That sounds great Rach; meet you on the corner of Main Street at 11?"

"Sure, bye Kurt, love you"

"Love you too Rach"

He retold the message to Blaine as he lay back into his embrace. Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine's tails started to flick softly at the thought of the leaves and the park. _He's so adorable_ Kurt thought.

* * *

Waking up on Saturday, Blaine was happy to see the sun shining thought the curtains he hadn't closed all the way for once, at least it meant they could still go to the park which he was excited about. He'd really gotten to like Rachel and he got to go to the park, I mean he was part dog after all. It was already nine by the time he pulled himself out of daydreams of how beautiful Kurt would look in the leaves and the bare trees.

He got up and made coffee for him and Kurt before taking the hot drink into Kurt's room. He knocked gently but saw that Kurt was still asleep. He usually wouldn't wake him but they were meeting Rachel at 11 and he knew how Kurt hated to rush his showers at the weekend.

He placed their coffees on the bedside table before taking a minute to take in Kurt's form whilst he slept. Sure, he'd seen Kurt asleep before but he was usually lay next to him or cuddled in at a weird angle, trying not to wake him. To get to see how the sun hit his pale skin and his soft lips open slightly, Blaine was appreciative to say the least.

He pulled himself out of staring in favour of sitting next to Kurt, he was going to shake him gently but apparently Blaine's contentment levels were high and hybrid Blaine was coming out for a few seconds. He leant over to Kurt's cheek and let his rougher tongue lick a line up his face. He pulled back, blushing as Kurt's eyes flickered open, confusion all over his face.

"Blaine, 'id you just 'ick my 'ace?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Erm, possibly" Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Thought so" Kurt giggled before pulling Blaine down and wiping his cheek on Blaine.

The two drank their coffees before getting ready and leaving the house and heading to meet Rachel.

Just as they'd planned, she was stood on the corner of Main Street by the Kurt and Rachel's favourite bit of the woods in central park.

"Kurt! Blaine!" she called excitedly as she saw them, running for a three person hug.

"Hey Rach!" Blaine smiled, just as enthusiastically.

"Come on you two, let's go" Kurt laughed at his two friends as they started walking towards the woods.

They walked for a few hours in the woods before Rachel stopped them and offered drinks around. _That girl can read my mind, well most of the time_ Kurt thought. The three of them perched on a rock whilst they drank and ate the cakes Rach had bought, Kurt loved how Blaine had become part of his circle, well as long as Isabelle gave Blaine the job that is. Kurt was trying not to think about it in all honesty, he was nervous.

* * *

The three of them ended up back at Kurt and Blaine's apartment after; they'd ending up walking for about 7 hours so Rachel had come round to theirs for dinner and to relax. As soon as they got home, Blaine found the suntrap on the sofa and curled up in it. After no longer than 5 minutes of Kurt stroking his ears, he was fast asleep. Kurt couldn't help but stare, Kurt like Blaine had done earlier, at the sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so cute when he was asleep that Kurt couldn't help but stare.

That was until Rachel cleared her throat and Kurt blushed, he had forgotten Rachel was there and gotten lost in...Well Blaine. There was little if any doubt in Kurt's mind of his feelings for Blaine by now but he knew he couldn't act on them, not yet, maybe not ever.

Kurt and Rachel spent the time catching up and talking general gossip before switching the TV on and watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model. They stayed like this happily until it was seven and time to eat. Rachel and Kurt decided on Chinese because the walk had left them exhausted and with no desire to cook.

As it got there, Rachel went to sort it out in the kitchen and Kurt woke Blaine. Instead of shaking him, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered "come on sleepy head, I'll lick you if you're not careful". It wasn't long before a sleepy Blaine trudged into the dining room and smiled softly at Rachel.

Dinner was delicious, as always, and the three of them ended up on the sofa watching a film as soon as it was finished. It was verging on nine o'clock when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, its Isabelle"

"Oh, hi Izz, what's up?"

"It's about Blaine's job, I've thought about it"

"That's great, what's the verdict?" Kurt was nervous.

"Well, I've decided..."

* * *

**Ooops, cliff hanger. Sorry!**

**What did you think?x**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N_**

**_EXAMS ARE OVER!_**

**I know you're all bored of reading that now but any of you I speak to will know how stressed I've been so thank you to all of you for your patience with updates!**

**I should be back to atleast weakly updates now due to my lack of school and if I don't well its because I'm playing Sims.**

**Okay, so on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy - D**

**For any of you finishing/finished exams! x**

**Teaser thing sort of at the bottom.**

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Kurt, its Isabelle"_

_"Oh, hi Izz, what's up?"_

_"It's about Blaine's job, I've thought about it"_

_"That's great, what's the verdict?" Kurt was nervous._

_"Well, I've decided..."_

"Yer?"

"That, I'm going to have to"

_Oh god, she's going to say no, Blaine will be distraught_.

"Tell Blaine the verdict myself"

"Oh...oh okay sure yes. I'll just get him for you!"

Kurt handed the phone to Blaine, mouthing it was Isabelle before returning to his 'nervous face' as Rachel had dubbed it. Blaine took the phone and greeted Isabelle kindly before being quiet for a while. He then said thank you and hung up the phone. If Kurt hadn't been so nervous he's have noticed the signs on Blaine that were a tell tale signs of what she had said, however Kurt was nervous and so he missed them.

"Now is not the time for a poker face Blaine! What did she say?" Kurt asked, desperate to know.

"Okay, she said yes!" Blaine squealed like a puppy, his tail going a million miles an hour.

There was a moment of silence whilst the news settled in before Kurt erupted from his seat. He practically leaped over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. He spun Blaine around as his tail span fast in a helicopter propel way. Rachel joined them after he stopped spinning and the three cheered.

"I knew you could do it, your work is too good to say no to Blaine!" Kurt cheered.

"Blaine it will be amazing!"

And as Blaine lay in bed that night after more celebrations he truly believed his life was adding up to something good and he knew he was falling for the reason for it.

* * *

As Kurt woke up Monday morning he had to remember to factor the new parts of his morning routine. This would be his third routine of the year which yes, to most people would make him sound strange but Kurt had to have a routine in the morning to allow his brain to function by the time he got to work. When he'd lived alone he'd gotten so used to being able to fumble bleakly through his morning routine. He would have gotten up, had a shower, and dressed in the clothes he'd lay out the night before, perfect his hair and grab a coffee before leaving to catch his train. When Blaine had moved in he'd factored in not waking him, setting out his coffee after the incident and checking on the hybrid before he left. Now though, now it was going to change once again.

As Kurt's alarm went off, he no longer rushed to switch off but could take his time, knowing it would slowly wake Blaine so he could be more awake when Kurt went in. Kurt still went and had his shower after he'd gotten up, allowing the warm water to slowly wake him to a coherent state. After his shower he didn't head straight to his room, he walked into Blaine's room. The puppy was dozing in his bed; his eyes began to flutter open as his body reacted to the light that had been let through the open door.

"Morning Mr Job man, time to get up I'm afraid. The bathrooms all yours" Kurt smiled softly before leaving the door open and going to his room. He was worried that Blaine wouldn't get up because he wasn't used to the early time but he heard the tell tale sound of footsteps practically running across the apartment not long after he'd shut his door. He got on his pre-chosen clothes, a simple white shirt and a dark grey vest with his black wash jeans. Simple yet smart and with the labels that came with his clothes, suited for Vogue. As he did his hair he heard Blaine's door shut and the water hit the door as Blaine shook. He grimaced at the noise but let him off seeing as he knew how excited Blaine was about today. He actually laughed to himself as he imagined Blaine's thought pattern. It was a welcome thought, usually as he got ready he'd be wondering what Blaine would be doing today or how he hated how quite the house was when Blaine was asleep.

As his hair was styled he made his way into the kitchen and pulled out two travel mugs rather than his travel mug and the cup he set out for Blaine. Two coffees were set out as per usual but as Kurt waited for the kettle to boil, he checked on Blaine.

The hybrid was stood in front of his mirror trying to perfect his hat placement, his tail still hanging over the top of his black trousers. "Oh dear B, want some help?" he asked, not patronising the hybrid, more caring. Blaine smiled, blushing, and nodded to Kurt's offer of help. Kurt happily arranged Blaine's ears so his trilby would fit snugly on his head but still be comfortable and fashionable, it was for Vogue after all. Kurt got Blaine to place his tail into his trousers but guided him into a position that was comfortable for Blaine but hidden from the unknowing eye.

Kurt left Blaine to finalise getting ready and by the time both the coffees were made and Kurt was ready to leave, Blaine was by the door ready to leave too. Kurt did his 'before work Blaine check' to an awake Blaine for once before the two left. Kurt knew that Blaine would be nervous enough about today and had made the decision for them to take a taxi rather than the subway; Blaine didn't need the extra stress.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine almost whimpered as the taxi set off.

"Yes B?" Kurt replied, taking his hand in his.

"I'm, sort of, maybe a little bit...really scared" Blaine whispered, eyes looking anywhere but Kurt's.

"So was I, when I first started. I know the reasons are somewhat different but Isabelle loves you, you'll be with me for a large majority of the day and you look great. I really care about you Blaine and if I thought this was a bad idea or that you would be subjected to pain from this, I wouldn't let you do it and I wouldn't have suggested it to Isabelle, but I did. I think this will be good for you, I think you'll enjoy it and Blaine, you're and amazing writer!"

"thank you, you always seem to know what I need to hear and well, thank you for everything you've done to get me to this point, I hate to think where I'd be now if it weren't for you."

The remainder of the ride wasn't full of conversation but Kurt kept hold of Blaine's hand the entire ride. He hoped the motion of his thumb running over the top of Blaine's hand was soothing him. When they pulled up to the front of vogue, Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt paid the driver and the two stood on the pavement beside the office, ready for what the world had to throw at them.

Blaine had to go to Isabelle's office as soon as he arrived; Kurt took him so he didn't get lost but as much as he'd wanted to stay with Blaine, like he had every other time he had to remind himself he couldn't. Blaine was employed here now; he worked here just like Kurt. He wasn't the scared and scarred hybrid that the world would see him as and how Kurt had sometimes seen him as, he hated himself for it. Leaving Blaine with a smile still felt abnormal, no matter how much Kurt knew it was right.

* * *

Blaine stood in front of Isabelle's desk, palms perspiring but excited. He knew how important this was for him and for Kurt and that made him nervous but after Susan died Blaine never thought he'd get a chance like this and well, this made him very excited.

"Please Blaine, sit down" Isabelle smiled. "Now, this will just be a brief induction and then we'll go on a tour of your floor before I take you to your office. Usually we'd do a session with your co-worker that you'll be working with and your floor manager but seeing as they are the same person and I know you live with them, I think we can skip that, don't you?"

"Yer, I think we could" Blaine smiled.

"Now, before we get started, I want you to do one thing for me. Take a breath and don't be nervous. You've got real talent Blaine and we need you as much s you need us, okay?"

"Okay"

Isabelle talked him through his breaks and what he could and couldn't do within the working times. She told him who he was to report through with any issues and how to deal with problem that rose. She took a while to talk Blaine through how she hadn't needed to think about Blaine's hybrid nature and that she didn't see him as any difference. They worked out schedules and all the other boring formalities. Forms were signed and all the necessities were taken care of before the tour started.

Isabelle took him out onto the flour he'd be stationed on and called the workers there to attention. She introduced Blaine and told them that he was going to be sharing Kurt's work load and focusing on article writing to allow Kurt more freedom with his designs and other aspects of work. She also added that he'd take on further responsibilities as Isabelle's pregnancy progressed. The floor said a polite hello before going straight back to work, Vogue was a busy place. They then made their way to Kurt's office.

The room was something Blaine had been looking forward to. The induction and introduction had been a lot for Blaine to take in, he wasn't used to the attention and formalities and Kurt's office offered him a sense of peace and serenity that radiated off of Kurt. Isabelle sat the two boys down at Kurt's office and took a seat.

"Okay, one last thing and then you can get to work Blaine. Now you two are clearly close and you live together. I have no problem with that as long as you don't bring it to work. At work you are co-workers, not flat mates. Sure the relationship you have built up will aid the work you turn out greatly but I don't want it interfering. I also want you to leave what happens at home, at home. If you two have an argument at home, it stays at home. When the working hours are in session I want you two to act professionally even if you want to shout at each other. Now I guess I was going to aim this at Kurt mostly but it applies to both of you. Vogue is full of people who aren't necessarily accepting or nice people to be around, of course it is, its work. If one of you has an argument with a co-worker or someone says something they shouldn't have then the other of you doesn't get involved. You don't say anything to the person nor do you let it affect your work communication with them. I know there are more close friends that work here but I also know that your connection is strong and that you are protective of the other. Do you think you can deal with this?"

"Yes, of course" they both answered. They both knew they'd need to put a professional mark on themselves but having Isabelle spell it out to them helped them really grasp it.

"Okay, good. Well I'll leave you two to it, good luck Blaine, Kurt will guide you" Isabelle finished and left after Blaine and Kurt thanked him. Isabelle knew it wouldn't be long before they worked it out and got together. She'd seen Kurt and she knew some of the things he'd been through these past years. That look in Kurt's eyes when he saw Blaine that was something she'd never seen it that level of intensity, well ever.

* * *

"Right B, I mean Blaine, let's get to work"

"Okay, want to talk me through what's happening this week and the articles I need to do?"

And so they do. Kurt gives Blaine a run down on the work for the day and the major upcoming events. It was strange for them, it was a formal setting and although there was still the essence of their relationship and feelings but Kurt was in his work mode and Blaine was quickly registering that and attempting to copy his persona.

It was such a strange experience for Blaine, he'd never been to school or had a job of any sense so he didn't know the correct way of acting and no amount of TV dramas or films could prepare him for the formalities and co-workers. Sure he was in Kurt's office but the office was so big and Blaine was on the other side, the office could have practically split in half and still both of them would have had a perfectly decent sized office. People came in and out to talk to Kurt, give him things, take things off him or ask him things. Blaine found himself taking moments here and there to just...absorb it. It was his first day and he was overwhelmed, nervous and excited.

Every time someone came in he would reach for his hat or his back to check everything was still in order and that nothing was showing. If Kurt caught him doing it he'd throw him a reassuring smile before dealing with the person. At one point Kurt had left the room to deal with an emergency and Blaine was left tin the office alone. He hadn't yet spoken to anyone except Kurt and Isabelle but that changed when Kurt left.

* * *

_Blaine was sat filing some of the work he'd been given in the date they needed to be done by so he could get his bearings. He was just finishing up when someone came in. He didn't the usual and checked himself before he realised Kurt wasn't here._

_"Do you know where Kurt is?" the person asked, clearly addressing Blaine._

_"Erm, he had to go and sort out an emergency" Blaine had stumbled._

_"Do you know who with?" they asked, they weren't using a harsh tone exactly but it wasn't a pleasant tone._

_"Erm, I don't remember her name, she was tall though, blonde hair and a green dress on"_

_"Okay, thanks."_

_And they left. Blaine was going to have to get used to talking to strangers but he liked to think he wasn't a bumbling mess the first time he did, he was proud of himself. He felt his tail wagging in his trouser leg._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left work at 5 that day, it hadn't been a critical day and so it wasn't a late finish. They both walked out of the building and as they did they both found a shift. It was silly really, they'd had lunch together and they'd spent all day in the same room but leaving their work place seemed significant. They felt like friends again, like house mates, like Kurt and Blaine. The feelings they'd been holding back in favour of the professional persona were back and they both relaxed visibly.

Walking into the apartment was strange for both men. Kurt wasn't greeted by Blaine and his excitement to talk to Kurt about their days and Blaine had realised he wasn't there to tell Kurt it. It wasn't unwelcome but it was different. They both changed and came back in the living room, ordering in as a celebration of Blaine's first day.

They sat on the sofa, relaxing after work, it hadn't been a critical day but Kurt had been bust and it had been a lot for Blaine. Kurt looked over to the man and saw that his ears and tail were looking stiff and sore. He knew that they'd be hurting Blaine so he guided Blaine's head to his lap and began to run his fingers over the two ears that lay on Blaine's head, he almost massaged them between his fears and let them relax under his fingers. Blaine's tail flicked at the end and he relaxed into Kurt's touch. He even nudged up for it a bit. As Kurt did this Blaine took his tail in his hands and smoothed the fur over and let it move freely. They didn't stop until dinner had been delivered and they ate it.

"I had a really good day today, it was scary and hard but it was so amazing" Blaine said as they watched mindless reality TV after dinner was finished.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it B, I know it's weird and hard but I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"I really did, I think I'll be really happy there"

"I hope so, it's a good place"

"I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning Kurt"

"Yer, goodnight B"

"night Kurt" he said, softly kissing Kurt's forehead and hugging him in a hope to convey his thanks for all he's done before going to bed. He fell into the bed and fell asleep, the enjoyment over taken with worries of the next day, he'd been lucky today, tomorrow it could all go away and he loved this job already.

Kurt was going to sleep in his own bed when he heard a strong whimpering through the wall. _He must be having a bad dream, damn it._ Kurt quickly went into Blaine's room and saw him thrashing about the bed. He walked over to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulders before calling his name softly, waking him out of the pain. Blaine, without thinking, latched onto Kurt when he recognised the face, drying the tears on Kurt's shirt. Kurt had been worried it would happen; he knew that Blaine would worry; especially now he'd fallen in love with his job after only the first day.

Kurt got into the bed next to Blaine and cuddled Blaine into his chest as he comforted him. Blaine happily wrapped himself around him and settled into the warm embrace. He was glad Kurt didn't ask any questions as they fell back to sleep. Kurt made it better for Blaine, he grounded him and he stopped the night mares that raged in his head. Kurt was his rock now and he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**A word of warning,:hold onto the fluff and happiness in this chapter, its not going to be staying for very long now and when its gone, it'll be missed.**

**Stay safe x**


	15. AN - Please read, its important

Hi! Sorry I dont have a new chapter for you but when I do it will replace this so I have a few updates that will affect this story so here we go. I will be going back and editing the AN's in the chapters so if you get or notification them its just the AN that has changed. Next, as you can tell I've changed my username again - not life changing but some people go by Auuhor Name so dont get confused. I have taken so long with this partially because I may have had to remove my stories from here. I have decided that they will be stayinh up for now but that a few of my oneshots may disapear in the future. I have a busy week and a half ahead so please just bear with and I'll get a chapter out when I can. Sorry for any mistakes on this I'm typing it on my phone. stay safe. D.x. Also a massive thankyou of you reveiwing and following, it means so much to me!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hi! This is a surprise update for everyone, including me actually so yay.**

**Thank you all for being so patient, I know this chapter took forever but it's here now!**

**Okay now this is short, all over the place and a bit unplanned but I hope its okay? (you should let me know)**

**This marks the beginning of the angst for out boys (men?) and yes it will be here for the next two chapters at least but I promise you it will be worth it.**

**The next update definitely wont be before Thursday because its my unbirthday eve (aka my birthday) tomorrow and I'm in Dublin until Wednesday so yay!**

**Okay sorry I'm rambling. As always this is completely my work so any mistakes are my own and I don't own Glee or Klaine which is a sad.**

**Okay. Enjoy!**

**Also, this story is pretty much planned out now and even though this is nowhere near done I started planning the sequel yesterday...oops! Ah well, at least I'm organised!**

**D x**

* * *

It had been a busy first week for Kurt and Blaine respectively. Due to Blaine's work duties and role he only had to work three days a week. At work he worked hard and got done more than was expected of him which made him very popular with the people there and Isabelle too. At home he took time to relax, he spent a few days with Rachel over the month as they had become good friends and he kept increasing his cooking abilities. They had a good system working, both boys were happy and getting closer and closer by the day. With the closeness came more 'couply' acts which scared both boys slightly but they both embraced it, for a while anyway.

About a month and a half after Blaine had gotten the job Isabelle moved him out of Kurt's office. They had been nothing but professional when they were working together and so the move wasn't for that reason. It was however for both of their benefits. Blaine had taken on more articles to write and because of this; more people came into see him. This aspect worried Blaine, he was still terrifies people would find out and although nobody had yet, he wouldn't let his guard down. When he was talking to them he'd be polite but he'd never let the conversation go off the topic in hand which would always be work. But as the number of people who needed access to Blaine increased, so did the amount of time there was four people in the office all trying to get over the problem they were having and not necessarily being quiet about it. To make it easier for everyone to do their job Blaine had been given his own office. It was right next door to Kurt's so he could have him close if he ever needed him but both men were able to do their job a lot easier now they didn't have to battle over the others voice to get over their hurdle.

With this, from Blaine's point anyway, came tension. It didn't happen straight away but there was definitely tension between the boys. It seemed to be only at the office though so Blaine put it down to stress at the beginning. They kept on with their normal life at the apartment and if anything, Kurt became clingier.

Blaine hadn't been in work that day so instead had spent the day cooking him and Kurt a nice meal in hope he'd aid the worry and stress that Kurt was struggling, well that he thought he was struggling with, at the moment. He'd just put the chicken back in the oven to keep cooking when the door flung open and then slammed shut. Blaine panicked obviously and crouched down. He saw a hooded figure come into the kitchen and panicked more only to see them take down the hood and it be Kurt. He stood up straight away, instantly relaxing but being confused about Kurt's attire. Kurt never wore hoodies out of the house and even if he did, he'd never wear one to work!

"What's with the hoodie Kurt?" Blaine asked as he moved into Kurt's eye line.

"Oh, erm it was cold and the only thing I had" he said.

Blaine didn't get chance to reply because Kurt hugged him tightly and distracted him with talk of his day. It all seemed forgotten as they enjoyed dinner and Blaine beamed that his experiments had worked. It wasn't until they were watching TV that Blaine noticed Kurt's clinginess again. When they watched films sometimes they would cuddle but they rarely did when watching normal TV. However tonight Kurt wouldn't have anything but be wrapped around Blaine, it was almost as if he was seeking safety in Blaine, which he was even if Blaine didn't know. Blaine brushed it off as their recent closeness and he wasn't complaining that Kurt wanted to be closer to him, Blaine always craved Kurt closer.

As the week progressed however, Blaine noticed Kurt was acting really strangely. Some days he'd come home and be attached at the hip to Blaine and other days he would sit on the arm chair and go to bed early. Blaine was beyond confused. Mix signals were bad enough anyway but when it came to Blaine they were terribly confusing. He couldn't grasp what emotions he should be feeling and seeing as the dog inside him was trained to pick up on others emotions he was all over the place due to Kurt's emotions forever changing. It began to strain their relationship as neither knew how to act. Kurt noticed it to but he just couldn't tell Blaine, couldn't put him through any more stress and it was too dangerous to tell Blaine. Blaine didn't want to over step his mark or upset Kurt so he too didn't say anything about the strains and changes in the apartment.

With being in separate offices at work too Blaine never saw why Kurt was upset, why he was acting like he was which Kurt was thankful for, he couldn't handle Blaine knowing this, he didn't want anyone to know this, ever if he could help it. He'd handle it alone.

Blaine's articles were of a good quality still, luckily he wouldn't let the problems at home, and yes it really was a problem by now, affect this amazing opportunity and he was hoping it would pass soon anyway.

Kurt on the other hand was affected greatly, that was to be expected though. The changes to their life had come from his side and it was tearing him apart. He couldn't do anything about what was happening, he had no control, he was too weak in his own head to do anything. He also couldn't sleep though, he was eating still – Blaine made sure of that. Kurt couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes when he refused Blaine's food so he ate it, even if he didn't feel like it. Sleeping though was something of a foreign nature to him now, he was scared and he wouldn't let himself sleep encase something happened. It was draining and killing him but he couldn't do anything when he climbed into bed but lay there and think, panic or cry.

It took over two weeks before Blaine approached the topic with Kurt. He was worried at how tired and ill Kurt looked and he couldn't stand to see someone he cared so much about so run down. He asked Kurt straight out what was wrong and he was met with nothing but walls Kurt had put up himself and lies that spewed out of Kurt's mouth. Blaine had spent enough time with Kurt to know when he was lying but anyone could tell that the man who sat in front of him on their sofa was not telling the truth, he was closed in on himself and wouldn't look into Blaine's eyes. Neither of them could remember the last time they had a conversation and looked directly into the others eyes as was normal before. Blaine was more than hurt that Kurt was lying to him about something so important.

He lay in bed that night, thinking over what he could have done. He had no choice but to blame himself, he was used to it being his fault. It was obvious to Blaine that it was his fault Kurt was like this, he knew that it was only Blaine he was acting like this around. Blaine didn't see this for what it was – trust – but saw it as his doing. He blamed himself for why Kurt was acting like this; little didn't he know he was so far from the truth. Blaine narrowed it down to Kurt didn't want him there anymore or he'd gotten too close to him and Kurt didn't feel the same. He was leaning towards the latter now as it seemed the earlier clinginess from Kurt was long gone and had been replaced with Kurt not being there, well not mentally anyway. He was distant now and Blaine feared it would only get worse, and this time, Blaine had it right.

* * *

**A/N 2 - I'm sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hi! *hides behind barricade***

**I apologize for the 24 days I've taken but I've been busy :(**

**I turned 16 and then straight away had the joy of spending 3 amazing days in Dublin. (day 3 was my favorite) and then my volunteering and the tragedy in our random I've been a little busy so yer, sorry.**

**I'm going to dedicate this to my girlfriend because well i can :P and for being an amazing muse for this!**

**If any of you are going to Leaky Con London PM me or send me a message on tumblr (klaineruntheworld) so i can get excited with you!**

**Next update will be as soon as I can manage, hope you're all okay.**

**Enjoy! D x**

* * *

As the next week progressed Blaine knew, he just knew that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Kurt and something was wrong with them. Kurt barley spoke to Blaine, he no longer left or went into work with him, he always seemed to make excuses when they were leaving or entering the building for them to leave separately. When Kurt finally got home, at least a half an hour after Blaine, he said the bare minimum and went to bed early. It was nothing like Blaine was used to with Kurt and it was really hurting him.

He was lonely. Apart from Rachel and now Isabelle he had no one but Kurt. Sure he spoke to people in the office but they didn't get it, it wasn't the same with them. It wasn't the same with anyone as it was with Kurt though. Their bond was unique and Blaine didn't know if he'd ever find that again because he was pretty sure he'd lost it with Kurt now and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get it back.

* * *

Blaine's puppy side no longer got the attention it craved and his ears hadn't been rubbed in over two weeks. Blaine may have been putting on a brave face but with the crave for attention and physical attention the hybrid of him demanded and the pain of the man he was beginning to love shutting him out was really getting to him. Six nights out of seven he'd cried himself to sleep and the reason the tears didn't come on the seventh was because he was too drained to cry that he collapsed into his bed and slept instantly.

It was even becoming weird for Blaine to call it 'his bed' or 'his clothes' now. He was losing the connection he had with Kurt and their apartment and so the feelings of the first nights he was at the apartment were coming back. He was beginning to feel like he didn't belong again, he was loosing connection with not only the shared furniture and other inanimate objects but with the things he used to class as his. The clothes he put on in the morning were beginning to feel borrowed and like they belonged to someone else. As he lay in bed under his covers and washed in the shower he felt this too. It didn't take long for him to realise why that was though.

All the things Blaine had ,apart from the few items he'd gathered form Susan's and the minute amount if things he'd bought since he got a job, were all paid for by Kurt and that made them Kurt's in Blaine's eyes now. He'd never felt this way before about the things he'd been bought but with the connection he'd lost with Kurt and the distance that had never been there before he felt like everything he owned wasn't his any more.

It was Saturday night and Blaine had been for a walk. He'd gotten better at being on his own and making himself presentable for the outside work with Kurt's absence and he'd needed to get away from the tense atmosphere and how skittish Kurt had become. He wouldn't even look Blaine in the eyes anymore. So he'd gone for a walk and on returning he'd found a note on the table form Kurt.

_Blaine,_

_I've gone to Rachel's. I think I'll stay until Monday. See you then._

_Kurt._

If anything this made it hit home even more for Blaine. He could almost feel the coldness from the note and it'd be a lie if he said he didn't cry a little from it. That note, that's what pushed him over the edge to start his plan. Kurt was leaving his own home to get away from Blaine and Blaine wouldn't be the reason that the man he was falling for didn't feel at happy in his own home. He wouldn't be the one to make Kurt uncomfortable which he obviously had been doing.

It was obvious to Blaine that Kurt had realised now that he didn't want a dirty hybrid in his house. It made Blaine realise that hid new office was probably at Kurt's request that he didn't have to spend more of his time with Blaine. It was obvious to Blaine that Kurt had changed his mind about wanting Blaine in his home but he didn't know how to tell him he wanted to leave.

Luckily for Kurt, Blaine was going to do that for him so he didn't have to.

Blaine wanted just one more night at Kurt's, then he'd do it, he'd put his plan into action.

First Blaine made himself beans on toast, his apatite had quickly gone but he knew his body needed the food so he ate what he thought he could manage. After he had forced himself to eat that he cleaned any dishes and glasses he could find in the house excluding Kurt's room because he no longer felt like he was allowed in there. Once all the washing up was done and the kitchen was spotless Blaine tidied the hall and got rid of all his things out there.

Blaine took a hot shower, revelling in the warmth that he wouldn't feel for an amount of time he didn't know. He spent longer in the shower than he usually would but he made sure to clean every inch of his body. After drying off he climbed into the bed he'd been assigned and slept fitfully all night.

When he woke up and finally drew up the courage to get out of bed the last time he got dressed in the least expensive outfit he could find but also the warmest and went about his plans.

He tided the house and erased all signs that he had been there. He collected everything that Kurt had bought for him and made a pile on the stripped bed. He collected the charity bags that had been posted through the door the previous weeks and began to bag up the clothes and books that he couldn't find the receipts for. Anything he located the receipts for he piled individually on the bed with the receipt and correct bag if he could on top. The chest of draws he'd been bought had been dissembled and re-boxed and the books were in boxes on the floor that weren't too heavy for Kurt to manage alone.

Blaine repacked all of the stuff he had had with him when he first arrived and packed them into a carrier bag seeing as his bad had been thrown away due to the holes. He only had the minimal amount in his bag and that included the amount of money too.

He'd been paid on Friday and he'd taken most of the money in his bank and left it on the side for Kurt so he could atleast make a dent in the money he owed Kurt and took a little for himself so he could afford food. He talk a bottle of water and a sandwich form Kurt's cupboards but still felt guilt6y as he did it.

As Blaine did a final perimeter check on the apartment at 3 am on Monday morning he couldn't help but see in blurrily as tears clouded his vision. He'd miss this place. He looked over the sofa where'd he first been patched up, where he'd told Kurt about his past and learned of his new job and where he and Kurt had spent many, many nights cuddling in front of the TV. He looked over to the closed door of Kurt's room where he'd been held through nightmare tremors and lay when he was sick and spent nights curled up safely in Kurt's embrace. To the dining room where he'd spent his first hours with Rachel and where he'd had many, what would be classed as cheesy romantic, meals with Kurt. He looked to the kitchen where he'd burnt so many things but successfully made so much more. Finally he looked to 'his room' or what was left of it anyway. It looked like the beginning of a college dorm or the last day of moving out and Blaine guessed that what it was for him, he was moving out.

Finally Blaine left a note and his phone. He'd turned it off but couldn't take what was rightfully Kurt's no matter how much he wanted to receive a text form Kurt telling him it was all going to be okay, because Blaine the realist knew it wasn't.

The note was simple

_I'm sorry I left without a goodbye and that I was such an implication on you but I hope that you will be happy because if anyone deserves that, it's you, Kurt._

_Blaine x_

_Ps. Tell Isabelle and Rachel I'm sorry to, and thank you – all of you._

As Blaine walked out of the building and posted the keys back through the letter box, tears rolled down his face. His tail was firmly sagged and pressed against his leg and his ears weren't standing to attention like they usually did.

Leaving this apartment, this home was torture and it was a pain he'd never felt and he wasn't sure he'd get over. It wasn't just the four walls he was leaving but the person who owned them, Kurt. He was leaving Kurt but he knew it was what Kurt wanted and Blaine wasn't one to be selfish for that. So Blaine left as the sun rose and walked back out onto the streets, his and Kurt's story was to finish as it has started, with him on the streets and Kurt safe from him.

* * *

**A/N 2**

**A) please don't hate me :o**

**B) THIS IS NOT THE END. There are many more chapters to come, don't be fooled by the wording.**

**Okay, love you all long time!**

**(also this chapter will make it 14k views!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Hiii!**

**So a lot of you hate Kurt now and well I hope to sort that out this chapter and the next! But well we'll see wont we :) **

**I don't think the next update will be for over a week because I have leaky (:D) and then a very special visitor so I'll be super busy!**

**I want to thank you all so much for reviewing and favouritng and following and just reading! It means so much to me and just thankyou!**

**Super important A/N at the bottom.**

**Enjoy - D x**

* * *

After Blaine had left the apartment he thought about where he'd go to – he hadn't thought this far if he was honest. He'd been so focused on erasing himself from Kurt's life that he hadn't thought about his next move. He walked for a bit and finally found himself stood at the place he'd first met Kurt. He knew this place was safe – well safe enough. So he took his bag off his back, tucked himself behind the boxes with a view on the street and thought back over the past 48 hours and to how relived Kurt would be when he found he'd gone.

* * *

Kurt hadn't enjoyed his time at Rachel's, he loved her he really did but it wasn't a time where he could enjoy himself, he knew he had to do it though. He had to keep Blaine safe – had to keep him out of this mess.

Monday morning, early, Kurt slipped on a black hoodie over his bed hair and kept on the sweats he'd been wearing that night and left Rachel's. If he was to keep up the facade at work that everything was okay then he'd have to get home and shower so he could at least look fresh for work that morning. He kept his head down on the way back; he didn't need him to see him – not after how safe he'd been this weekend.

When he walked back into his apartment he knew – he just knew something was wrong. He immediately noticed that every trace of Blaine had been taken. Had he got to him? Had he taken Blaine? Kurt went into full panic room, he was calling Blaine's name running around the rooms through the apartment when he saw it – the note.

Kurt read the note over and over again – trying to read different words – trying to make different words appear but he couldn't. Blaine was gone – he'd pushed him away by trying to protect him. Kurt slid down the wall by the kitchen and broke out into body shaking sobs. Would he ever not ruin a part of his life? Would he ever just leave him alone and let him have happiness? Blaine was the one thing that made him happy and now, now that man had driven him away.

* * *

Kurt must have lay on the floor for at least an hour until he managed to control himself and had sorted a plan. He rang Isabelle as he put on his shoes and told he that he and Blaine had come down with a stomach bug and they wouldn't make it in today. He hated lying to her after everything she'd done but that was part of the reason why he had lied to her. She'd already done so much for Kurt and for Blaine that telling her he needed the day off to sort out this mess would feel like he was taking advantage. Well and she'd ask so many questions that he just couldn't deal with right now.

His brain at the moment was only thinking 'Blaine, Blaine, Blaine'. He wanted to get to him and bring him home. The piles of his things on the bed looked too much like Blaine was gone forever and that was not something Kurt was willing to accept.

Kurt, still dressed in the clothes he'd left Rachel's in, all but ran out of the apartment. He had no idea where Blaine could have gotten to but he had an idea where he was going to start. The problem with Kurt's current mental state was that he had lost the walls and security he had built up over the last few weeks. He didn't check the street as he entered it, he didn't keep his face down and so he i notice that he was being followed.

Kurt continued on down the street at a walk that was as fast as a run could be. He needed to get there, needed to know that Blaine was either there or not so he could work out what he was going to do next. He'd missed Blaine so much these past weeks and it was killing him to think he'd made him feel so uncomfortable that he'd left.

* * *

Kurt made it to the place and just as he was about to turn down the alley, a hand grabbed his wrist. A hand that created a pressure he knew far too well for all the wrong reasons. Kurt gasped and stilled instantly. Fear ran through his body as the man spoke to him

"Now now Kurt, where are we going in such a hurry?" he said in a spine tingly voice.

"Leave me alone Alex" Kurt shook

"Oh don't be like that; you know you want me back"

"n-no Alex, I don't. I want you to leave me alone"

"Now that's just not going to happen is it. You got my letters, my packages, and my texts. You know what I want and you're going to give it to me."

By now the two men were just inside the alley. Kurt was cowered against the wall and Alex was blocking his exit.

Blaine was still sat behind the boxes, he's not been bothered all morning which was good but now there were two people in the same alley as him. He was covered so he wasn't too worried. Form what Blaine could see though it didn't seem to be a friendly encounter. His view wasn't great but the one man seemed to be closing in on the other.

Blaine watched the two men, wished he wasn't a coward so maybe he could help the man. He had his hood up so he couldn't see his face but he looked scared form his posture. He kept an eye on them and suddenly the larger man pushed the smaller one against the wall and his hood fell down.

He couldn't believe it. It was Kurt! Kurt and this man he'd never seen and Kurt looked terrified! All of a sudden it was like someone had injected courage into him and he leaped from where he was behind the boxes. He ran to where Kurt was trapped and threw himself in-between them. Kurt wasn't sure what was going on – his eyes were closed but Alex did not look happy.

"Who's this then Kurt? Your little boyfriend come to save you" he sneered.

"I don't know who you are but you will not touch Kurt like that ever again" Blaine growled.

"Haha you're adora..." he was cut off as Blaine bought his knee up to Alex's crotch. Kurt still hadn't said anything but his eyes were open his mouth wide and gasping at the scene in front of him. His tormentor was crouched down and Blaine, beautiful Blaine, was stood in front of him, protecting him.

"You will stay away from Kurt and you will leave us alone. From now on I don't want to see you again or...I'll call the police for harassment" Blaine stammered. The realisation of what he was doing and what was happening was starting to get to him but his loyalty and feelings for Kurt kept him strong.

"Whatever. I'll see you around Kurt" Alex stammered through the pain.

Blaine growled deep in his chest and went to go after him but an arm wound its way around his waist and held him back.

"L-leave him" Kurt whispered.

Blaine let his breathing calm down before he turned and faced Kurt. Well he was face to face but he didn't make eye contact with him.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed. "I thought you'd be here"

"Why did you come after me Kurt?" Blaine asked sadly.

"I...I wanted to find you...to tell you that I didn't want you to go...to tell you I need you"

"But these past weeks..."

"I know, I know I was an ass and you can hate me but please, please Blaine I'm begging you come with me so I can explain. You saw what just happened and I just, I just want to explain."

"You really want me to come back with you?" Blaine asked, shyly lifting his eyes to Kurt's.

"Yes – of course I do Blaine. I want you to come back with me and I want you to never leave. Please say you'll at least come back?"

Blaine just nodded and threw his arms around Kurt's body. He wanted him – Kurt wanted him and he didn't hate him. He tail would be going round in circles if it could.

Blaine pulled back from the hug but their arms stayed around the other. They stared into each other's eyes and Kurt whispered 'thank you' to him. Blaine could see the emotion in Kurt's eyes and Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. Protecting Kurt with his body, connection to the loyalty and protective nature he felt for Kurt had just woken something inside of him. He was seeing Kurt in a whole new light now. With the final ounce of courage and adrenaline Blaine had in his body he leant in and kissed Kurt.

When Kurt didn't kiss back, Blaine panicked instantly but Kurt quickly got over the shock he felt and let the feelings in his stomach control his thoughts and kissed Blaine back. He placed his hand on Blaine's back and held him close to his body. He wanted to feel him close as they shared their first kiss. Their lips moved against the other like it was natural and it felt...right.

They pulled back smiling and blushing. Blaine leant in softly to kiss Kurt's blushing cheek because he couldn't resist.

"We erm...that was...i mean..." Kurt muttered.

"Yer, Yer I agree"

"Come on, let's go home. We have so much to talk about"

_Home, wherever you are home Kurt._

He grabbed his bag and the two made it back to the apartment. It wasn't sorted and Kurt had a lot of explaining to do but Blaine was going back to listen and they could at least try to sort this mess out. These past few weeks had made them realise just how much they needed each other and how hard it was to be apart from them. That kiss was more than an impulse kiss – it was a realisation and a need to be close and if they got their way – it would be the start of something beautiful. They needed each other, they depended on each other and they would be with each other.

* * *

**Okay**. **So i want to find the person who originally prompted me this! It was an anon on my tumblr and I would like to thank them and things so if it was you - PM me and we'll talk a little?**

**Thaaaank you!**

**Stay safe x**


End file.
